Just Getting Good at Love
by gothraven89
Summary: Directly following the events of "Just a Little Bad at Love", Bruce and Clark experience the trials and tribulations of being in an actual relationship and somehow between epic disasters and aliens, making it work. Warning: SLASH Bruce/Clark and Hal/Barry. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.


Disclaimer: I do not own Superman, Batman, or any of the other Justice League characters. They are all property of DC comic and the various creators. I am making now profit off of this work. This work is for fun and freedom of expression.

.

Warning: Strong sexual content and adult situations. Apologies in advance for anything OOC.

.

Just Getting Good At Love

.

It was a clear, crisp night over Gotham City, people rushing about a braving the darkness that always seemed attached to every tall and imposing spire and snarling gargoyle. Sirens wailed all over as the dedicated members of the GCPD did their best against the city's criminal element. The battle with now end.

In a dark and dank alleyway another battle was currently taking place.

A group of nameless thugs who had just held up a bank were currently with their back to the alley wall, facing off against a tall and imposing figure seemingly shrouded in the darkness and shadows itself.

A pair of white lensed eyes slowly narrowed, only adding to the figure's menacing quality. The leader of the group of bank robbers somehow held his ground, but a few of his co-conspirators did share a nervous look as they held up their guns.

Batman glared at the group of criminals, his mouth a grim line, and deathly silent as he faced off against the group of five burly and heavily armored men.

There was another beat of tense, all consuming silence. Then, all Hell broke loose.

As one the thugs started firing there weapons, but Batman was ready as he ducked and weaved out of the way, a few bullets harmlessly ricochetting off of the spikes gauntlets that adorned his arms as he fully descended on the group of thugs. The first unfortunate soul to fall into Batman's grasp let out a blood-curdling scream as he was smoothly disarmed and then had one of his arms wrenched clean out of the socket before a heavy fist buried itself into his face, shattering the bones of his nose and rendering him unconscious. As the thug slumped to the ground, Batman moved on to his next target, all the while dodging and deflecting bullets, leaping into the air and tackling the man before lifting him clean off his feet and throwing him into the brick wall of the alley with bone shattering forced before smoothly spinning and throwing a batarang that knocked the gun right out of the next guy's hands. Batman then spun again into a roundhouse kick that caught the newly disarmed thug right in the side of his head. He was out like a light before his body hit the pavement.

In a last, desperate attempt to gain the upper hand after having expended all of their bullets, the Leader and his remaining crony charged at Batman together. Batman simply stood to full height and allowed a small smirk to turn up the corner of his lip before, as fast as lightly, he reached for something in his belt and chucked it right at the pair of hapless criminals. The bat-grenade went off with a flash and a roar, filling the entire alley with smoke and completely discombobulating the two remaining thugs.

As the two thugs coughed and clawed at the thick white smoke that engulfed them, Batman cruised through the same smoke like a shark would through water. As the smoke swirled around the leader of the bank robbers, he called out for his remaining underling.

" Stevens! Stevens!" He yelled.

His reply was a blood-chilling scream of sheer agony through the smoke, followed by a dull thud. Gasping for air and terrified to his core, the Leader tried to run out of the smoke. In a mad dash he felt relief as the smoke dissipated and his vision cleared. But that relief quickly turned back to cold terror as he came face to face with the Dark Knight himself.

Batman stood there and just stared at the Leader, the Leader staring back with petrified brown eyes. Letting out a shaky breath, the Leader slowly raised his hands and shakily sank down to his knees.

In the span of just over four minutes, the standoff between criminals and the Dark Knight ended with five men totally devastated and the Bat of Gotham triumphant.

" Nicely done Master Bruce." Came a familiar and beloved English accented voice through the com-link Batman kept in his cowl.

Bruce allowed himself the barest ghost of a smile before he set to work literally tying up loose ends.

Once the five men and their ill-gotten gains in the form of several large black duffle bags filled with money were neatly piled up, Batman pressed a button on his belt to alert the GCPD. Bruce then reached for his grappling gun and expertly shot it up at the ledge and hooked it into the building opposite him. With the press of the button he was airborne with a flurry of his long, scalloped cape. With a graceful flip Bruce landed on the building's roof. He was about to walk to the opposite end of the roof and use his grappling line to swing off to the next matter that needed his attention when Alfred's voice sounded through the line.

" Master Bruce, be advised that there is a special delivery headed your way." Alfred explained with fond warmth in his voice.

" Oh?" Bruce asked before a gust of air had him looking up towards the star filled sky.

In an instant Bruce felt a thrill go through his heart as a tall, dark-haired figure with a billowing crimson cape and a quiet, loving smile on his face gracefully descended from the heavens, two white paper bags in one hand and a pair of paper coffee cups in the other.

Clark.

Bruce found the corners of his lips turning up into a small smile of his own as Superman landed on the roof a few feet away from him.

" Hey B." Clark said with his smile turning into a brilliant grin.

" Hi." Bruce said simply, all the while inwardly feeling absolutely thrilled to see Clark.

As one the two of them walked towards each other, coming to stand at arm's length as Clark spoke.

" Coffee and cheese steak sandwiches with buffalo sauce, courtesy of our favorite British gentleman." Clark said as he presented the bag and coffee cups to Bruce with ridiculous flourish.

Bruce just snorted lightly and kept a full grin from spreading across his face as he took the bag and the cup Clark indicated was his. Together the pair made their way over to the ledge of the roof and sat down against it so that they were moderately hidden while they watched Gotham's finest arrive on the scene down below with their sirens blazing.

Bruce took a deep sip of his coffee, savoring the rich taste of the straight black coffee with two sugars, while Clark eagerly dug the sandwich out of the bag Alfred had packed him. But before he actually took a bite, Clark wordlessly leaned in and boldly pressed a kiss to the corner of Bruce's mouth. Instead of a glare that could have made even Gods cower, Bruce just sent him a quiet, warm look that has Clark beaming back at him. It was a subtle, yet intimate gesture between them, definitely more than friendly.

It had been about a month since Bruce and Clark had begun dating. It had been a little difficult at times due to Clark's inexperience and Bruce's own crushing guilt over what had transpired before. As he gazed at Clark, who was eagerly and giddily tucking into the sandwich Alfred had packed him, Bruce's mind inevitably went to the events that had transpired just a few months prior.

Clark catching him with another man at a party and fleeing out of being overwhelmed and upset at seeing the man he was deeply in love with in such a state, and then Bruce himself taking it the wrong way and jumping to the conclusion that Clark had fled due to homophobic feelings. It had led to an excruciating estrangement between them and had affected everyone in the League. For Clark it had been doubly painful when word of what had transpired between him and Bruce had gotten out and he had also found himself alienated from nearly everyone on the team and also Alfred and Dick., Besides Barry and J'onn, Clark had been well and truly by himself, he hadn't even turned to his parents or Lois out of afar of dragging them into the painful chaos his life had become. Clark had finally confided his truth to Barry, which had led to the younger superhero concocting a clever plan that played on the jealousies of both Bruce Wayne and Hal Jordan. The plan had involved setting up a fake first date together and then pulling a switch so that Barry could get Hal Jordan to himself and Clark could finally confront Bruce about his crap.

Bruce had received Clark truth like a sledgehammer to the face, the Kryptonian revealing his recently discovered bisexuality, and the terrifying realization that he was in love with Bruce, his best friend who up until that fateful party Clark had thought was straight as they came. It had ended with a tearful Clark confessing his love and Bruce devastated by the merciless guilt of what he had put his best friend, and also the man he himself was in love with through. Even now, Clark's broken words echoed through Bruce's ears as if he had just heard them.

"I needed you and you did this to me."

" Hey B, are you okay?" Clark asked in concern, snapping Bruce out of his musings.

" I am fine Clark, it's just been a busy night." Bruce deflected as he took another long sip of his coffee before finally unfurled his own paper bag and pulled out the undoubtedly delicious sandwich Alfred had made him.

Clark for his part wasn't fooled for a second, and he resisted the urge to sigh. He knew full well Bruce was once again remembering everything that had happened, the agonizing disaster they had had to endure in the course of their relationship before finally reaching the place they were at now. Knowing Bruce, his beloved was probably going to beat himself up for as long as he lived, and it hurt something deep inside Clark that he couldn't take that pain away from Bruce no matter how many times he assured the man that he was no longer angry, that the hurt was a barely there twinge in the face of just how almost deliriously happy he was to finally be with Bruce.

Two of Earth's mightiest heroes ate in comfortable silence as they watched the officer's of the GCPD haul the thugs Batman had thoroughly trounced away, some going to lockup, other to the hospital first.

Bruce turned his attention back to a smiling Clark who was watching the scene in the alley; he notice a little bit of sauce staining the corner of Clark's lips. Without thinking Bruce reached out and gently wiped the speck away with his gloved thumb, Clark immediately turned to look at him. Now he was the one to send Bruce a warm, quietly happy look as he leaned into the vigilante's touch. Bruce widened his hand and fully cupped Clark's cheek, making the Kryptonian smile shyly at him.

In the weeks since their first date at Bruce's favorite Thai restaurant, the two of them had embarked on slowly growing more intimately comfortable around each other. In many ways things had stayed the same. Over the course of their long friendship, Clark had always been the more tactile between them from a hand on the shoulder to full on hugs, and that wasn't changing anytime soon. Now though, it was Bruce who tried to reach out more and also assure Clark that gestures such as that kiss to the corner of his lips earlier were more than welcome.

When they were alone like they were now of course. They had both agreed that they would always act like consummate professionals when they were on League business with their teammates.

Bruce trailed his hand from Clark's cheek down to the side of his neck, hooking his fingers around the back of it and gently pulling Clark closer. Clark put up no resistance, smiling brightly as Bruce pressed their foreheads together. They might not have actually kissed yet, but they did this plenty. It was quiet, intimate, and spoke volumes of the feelings they both had for each other. Clark sighed and reveled in the feeling of Bruce's warmth. Bruce's own eyes were half-lidded as he smiled quietly and spoke.

" I'm really happy you came tonight, I missed you all week." He rumbled.

They had both been so swamped with work from the ordinary and extraordinary aspects of their lives that they had barely been able to do more than share a few quick calls with each other here or there.

" I missed you too B." Clark replied before a brilliant grin spread across his face.

" Besides, when Alfred calls you know I come flying."

" Yeah yeah, you're his newly established super-delivery service and you know full well that whenever he makes me anything, he makes something for you too." Batman grumbled good-naturedly.

" Sorry, not sorry. Besides, after my Ma, he's the most fantastic cook I know." Clark said warmly.

" Tell him that in person and he'll bake you his famous salted caramel cheesecake in addition to those oatmeal raisin cookies you love so much for life." Bruce quipped.

" Hot diggity! I'll go right now!" Clark exclaimed, moving to pull away and laughing out-loud when Bruce grabbed him and pulled him flush against his own armor covered body.

" Uh-uh, you aren't going anywhere, and who the Hell says 'hot diggity' anymore?" Bruce asked as he tucked his face into a chuckling Clark's neck.

" Earth's mightiest country bumpkin, that's who." Clark grinned as he wrapped his arms around Bruce and squeezed him back.

Bruce just snorted again as he and Clark stayed on that roof and enjoyed just being with each other, and Alfred's awesome cooking.

A week later, in a modest apartment in Metropolis...

Clark smiled warmly as he looked up from the pasta sauce he was stirring, his eyes going to the living room area where three beloved individuals were sitting side by side on his sofa fully engrossed in watching what was playing on his television.

It was a quiet weekend afternoon in Metropolis and Clark had invited Bruce, Dick, and Alfred over for lunch. Now here the three of them were basically binging the first season of The Gray Ghost Special Edition dvd he had purchased while Clark tended to the workings of lunch. Clark felt his smile widen when his crystalline blue eyes fell on Alfred Pennyworth. It had taken a great deal of cajoling and standing his ground, but Clark had been able to keep Alfred from joining him in the kitchen to help with the food. Clark had told Alfred in no uncertain terms that he was the guest and not the butler today, and that since they were all here at his apartment and not the manor, Clark had the final say. Alfred had reluctantly deflated while Bruce and Dick had both grinned. Usually Alfred was the one who did the bossing around, so it had been hilarious to see the often stern Englishmen get ordered right out of the kitchen for once. Clark quickly shook himself from his musings and focused on making sure he didn't burn the sauce. It was his Ma's secret recipe after all.

Once he had the sauce simmering away, Clark turned his attention to the oven where he had a pair of pies baking away. One strawberry and rhubarb pie for Dick and Alfred, and an apple cinnamon one for him a Bruce, win win everyone got their favorite. When he was sure that everything was safe and cooking well, Clark used a little super speed to wash his hands and zoom out of the kitchen, materializing in the empty space next to Bruce on the sofa.

He and Bruce shared a smile before Clark wordlessly tucked himself against Bruce's side. A small chuckle had them both turning their gazes to see Dick, who was tucked under Bruce's arm on his other side grinning at them teasingly. Bruce let out a small snort while Clark felt his cheeks color as he smiled bashfully before they all turned their gazes back to the screen, where The Gray Ghost was just about to crack the case and then go after the villain of the episode.

From where he sat at the far end, Alfred observed all this with a reserved look on his features, but with his heart soaring. It hadn't been easy to get to this point, not at all, especially when Alfred himself had jumped to the wrong conclusions about Clark himself. In the months since Clark's truth had come to life, Alfred himself had made it his mission to rebuild what he had lost with Clark. Now the gentlemanly butler could say with certainty that he and Clark were on great terms, and that more importantly than having Clark as his super-delivery man, he had the Kryptonian back as one of his boys.

By the end of the episode of Gray Ghost, the hero was triumphant, the bad guy went to jail, and it was time for lunch. Clark headed to the kitchen with Dick accompanying him, the Boy Wonder insisting on helping Superman while Bruce and Alfred headed to Clark's already set dining table located by the windows. A few minutes later Dick walked out of the kitchen carrying two bowls in each hand, one with salad the other with breadsticks while Clark followed after him with a pair of bowls as well, one heaping with freshly cooked spaghetti while the other contained a veritable mountain of meatballs and the sauce Clark had left simmering.

" My word, those look quiet scrumptious." Alfred commented on the meatballs as Clark and Dick set down the food at the center of the round dining table.

" Ma Kent's secret family recipe." Clark replied with a grin before he disappeared in a light blur of super speed and then returned with a container of grated parmesan cheese, salt and pepper shakers, the bottle of wine Bruce had brought, and a class of ginger ale for Dick. Once everything was set, Clark insisted that Bruce, Alfred, and Dick take their seats while he began serving them.

Alfred looked a tiny bit embarrassed as Clark expertly piled pasta and then meatballs and sauce onto his plate for him, after all, for decades now the British gentleman had always been the one doing the serving, but there was no deterring the Kryptonian whenever it was his turn to be the proper host. Once Clark made sure his guest plates were heaped with pasta and meatballs and their glasses filled with either wine or ginger ale in Dick's case, he quickly piled up his own plate and they all started eating. Clark found himself grinning at the noises of appreciation both Bruce and Dick let out before they could stop themselves when they finally got a taste of his Ma's special meatballs, Alfred being a bit more reserved as he always was, offering Clark a smile and complements to the incomparable Martha Kent. To Clark, it was like Alfred had given him the world.

Conversation quickly turned to things like how awesome the episode of The Gray Ghost they had just watched was, to the newest tech Bruce was working on in the Batcave, some kind of new and improved Bat-motorcycle that could transform into a jet-ski if necessary, and also making Dick blush and be coy about a devastatingly pretty green-eyed, ebony haired girl who had just joined his high school class.

As he took a sip of wine and looked around the table at his father-figure and adopted son interacting with his rather extraordinary boyfriend, Bruce felt a deep, yet tempered warmth spread through him. He had nearly lost any chance of having this, his family whole and ok, because of his rush to judgement. Watching Clark now, making Dick laugh as he loudly slurped up a spaghetti noodle, hollowing his cheeks out and looking silly, Bruce felt his protectiveness spike. For all of his extraordinary abilities, Clark was still so young, still learning about himself and as Barry had said, Clark may have been known as the Man of Steel but that didn't mean his heart was made from it. As he sat among the people who mattered the most to him, Bruce made a silent promise to be worthy of them all.

Bruce quickly shook himself of his serious musings and instead chuckled at Clark's antics before picking up his form and finally tasting Clark's awesome cooking for himself.

The meatballs and pasta were by far some of the best he had ever had, and that was saying something considering he was a billionaire who had experienced some of the best Italian on Earth.

Bruce may have also slurped his spaghetti too, much to Clark and Dick's amusement.

In the face of such simple yet profound happiness, even Alfred couldn't be too mortified by the lack of table manners.

About two weeks later up in the Watch Tower...

The stars twinkled brightly against the black backdrop of space. They seemed almost to surround the whole room through the rectangular windows of the smaller conference room as Batman and Superman sat side at the table in the center of the room. Batman had a data pad in his hand while Superman was typing away on a laser-keboard with the pad propped but like a monitor in front of him. The two of them were finishing up reports of official League incidents.

Clark sat back in his seat and stretched lightly. He turned his gaze to Bruce and found himself smiling warmly, observing his best friend and boyfriend of two months who was fully engrossed in the pad he was reading from. With a lingering, admiring look at Bruce, Clark turned his gaze away and pivoted his chair around so that he was facing the nearest window, taking a break from writing up his latest report to gaze at the stars.

A few moments later Bruce finally looked up from the report when Clark's quiet chuckle caught his ear. Bruce turned his gaze to his boyfriend and found the Kryptonian smiling brightly as he looked out the window of the conference room. Frowning slightly, Bruce turned his gaze to the scenery outside.

By his observation there was nothing out of the ordinary going on, noting distinctly humorous, just the stars twinkling away. Bruce turned his gaze to back to Clark to see the Kryptonian still smiling. When he saw that Bruce was looking at him with a quirked eyebrow, Clark ducked his head bashfully before he pointed to a cluster of stars.

" That one looks like a velociraptor." He said simply.

Bruce just stared at him mutely before he turned his gaze to the cluster Clark was pointing at. There was a moment of silence before Bruce finally spoke.

" Hmm, you're right it does actually." He said simply.

As one Clark and Bruce turned to face each other, another beat of silence passing between them before Clark broke first, dissolving into chuckles. Bruce for his part allowed himself a smile and a small huff, but within seconds he was falling silent, entranced by the sight of Clark as he was now, laughing brightly and looking like something straight out of a dream.

As his chuckles tapered off, Clark finally noticed the way Bruce was looking at him. In the blink of an eye the air between them changed, buzzing with anticipation almost like a live current. Feeling his heart pounding hard against his sternum, Clark made a decision before he lost his nerve.

Bruce had enough time to let out a small, startled gasp before a pair of warm, impossibly soft lips were pressed against his own. Bruce had kissed a lot of people, both male and female throughout his life as both the dashing and often seemingly drunk billionaire, and as the Dark Knight. As he sat there now experiencing his first kiss with Clark, he could say with absolute certainty that this was by far the best kiss he had ever experienced in all of his existence. But just as quickly as it had begun, Bruce was abruptly torn from his sheer bliss when Clark yanked himself away with a gasp, looking absolutely mortified.

" C-Clark?" Bruce whispered, trying to calm his own pounding heart as he gazed at the Kryptonian in concern.

" Oh God Bruce! I am so sorry!" Clark cried, shooting from his chair and holding his head in his hands.

" Wait What? Clark!" Bruce called as he shot to his own feet and all but ran to his boyfriend, who look about a second from bolting at super-speed.

" Clark just calm down and tell me what's wrong?" Bruce asked quietly, not wanting to agitate the man he loved further.

" Oh Bruce I just... I shouldn't have just done that... you have boundaries and our first kiss is supposed to be special and I just ruined it." Clark replied looking absolutely heartbroken.

Feeling his own heart lurch at Clark's devastation, Bruce cast aside all pretense of being timid as he stood to full height and then got right into Clark's face, crowding the Kryptonian so that his powerful back hit the glass of the nearest window with a light thud. Bruce reached up and pushed away his cowl to reveal his face, sending Bruce a look with heated and hungry eyes that had the Kryptonian barely suppressing a shiver as he spoke.

" Clark Joseph Kent, you ruined absolutely nothing." Bruce said vehemently before he leaned in so that his and Clark's faces were mere centimeters apart. Bruce went a step further and blatantly pressed his armor covered chest up against Clark's own powerfully muscled one as he continued.

" You just gave me the best kiss of my life." Bruce whispered as he leaned in and pressed his forehead to Clark's and smiled warmly at the Kryptonian.

Clark's already wide eyes widened even further before his entire body seemed to sag with relief, a shaky grin spreading across his face as he reached up and gently wrapped his arms around Bruce's neck.

There was moment where they just breathed, and enjoyed the closeness of each other, and then a still smiling Bruce spoke.

" It was well and truly amazing Clark, but I am a little greedy, I'd like a few more."

That got Clark to finally laugh out loud in relief and pure delight as he nodded against Bruce's forehead and then leaned in the sparse distance with his lips parted, Bruce eagerly meeting him halfway as they shared another kiss. Bruce wrapped his arms around Clark's waist and held him close as he lost himself in the feeling of the kiss.

It was just a great as the first one, and in the privacy of the smaller conference room, Bruce and Clark shared quite a few more after that as well.

They also somehow did manage to get the reports they were working on done.

A couple of hours later in the Watchtower mess hall...

The entire room was abuzz with laughter and words of encouragement as a crowd of superheroes gathered around one of the dining tables.

Sitting at this table facing off against each other were none other than Superman and The Flash.

On the table between them were two equal and veritable mountains, of cheeseburgers and fries.

" You sure about this Big Blue?" Barry asked with a smirk Superman's way.

" You bet, I am starving!" Clark grinned.

From where he stood a little ways removed from everyone else, Batman looked as grim as ever, though inwardly he felt nothing but fondness not only for Clark but for Barry as well.

After he and Clark had finished their work in the conference room, and maybe made out some more, they had decided to grab a bite to eat in the mess hall. No sooner had they stepped foot in said hall, a grinning Barry had materialized before them and promptly challenged Clark to a speed eating contest. Clark had thrown his head back and laughed before pulling Barry into a bear hug and happily accepting the challenge.

As he had observed Clark and Barry's warm interaction, Bruce had been pleased to not feel his famous jealousy rear its ugly head. He owed Barry everything for setting him and Clark on the path to reconciliation and the happiness they now had together. Besides, Barry had his own man who made him happy.

Bruce was pulled from his musings when the aforementioned man came over and stood beside him.

" Hey Spooky." Hal Jordan greeted with a nod and a smile.

" Hal." Bruce simply with a nod of his own.

They shared a beat of comfortable silence before Hal spoke.

" You and Big Blue doing okay?" He asked quietly.

" We're good." Bruce replied bluntly.

Hal turned and gave Bruce a warm smile before if quickly turned into a mischievous smirk.

" Your Kryptonian's got nothing on my Speedster." Hal said boldly.

Bruce slowly gave Hal the side-eye, a half-a smirk curving up the corner of his own lips as he spoke.

" Don't be too sure about that, Clark mentioned that he was craving burgers all day. You've seen a hungry Speedster, but have you ever witnessed a famished Kryptonian?" Bruce asked with a superior tilt of his head.

Hal snorted and shook his head, but as he looked back at the table where Clark and Barry were sitting and now getting shoulder rubs from Diana and Shayera respectively, he couldn't help but feel just a tiny bit worried.

" Alright gentlemen that's enough preparation!" Diana declared as she and Shayera drew away from Clark and Barry.

Shayera stepped back into the crowd while Diana stood at the middle of the table.

" Okay, lets do this." Diana said as he raised one of her hands into the air and looked between Clark and Barry, who were looking each other squarely in the eye.

" On your mark... get set... EAT!" Diana yelled and she brought down her hand and lightly slapped the table top.

As one, Clark and Barry became a blue and red blur of super speed, Barry crackling lightly with the electricity he always generated.

There were gasps of awe and wonder at the sight of the two, and also at watching as the mountains of burgers and fries began to disappear as if they were grains of sand against the wind. In nearly the blink of an eye the burgers and fries had all vanished.

But what had everyone, including a completely stuffed Barry who had empty burger wrappers and fry cartons strewn all around him was Clark.

The Kryptonian looked as neat and proper as ever, not a hair out of place and not a single stain on him anywhere. What had everyone gaping at him was that he was serenely stacking his empty cartons of fries and all of his burger wrappers were already neatly folded into rows of stacks in front of him on the table. He sent Barry one of his megawatt grins that the Speedster couldn't help but return with a grin of his own.

" Unreal." Oliver Queen AKA Green Arrow said before he turned to the Martian Manhunter.

" Hey J'onn let's get that playback."

J'onn nodded wordlessly and then held up the holo-recorder he had used to capture the entire contest.

A few seconds later everyone was looking at the screen, watching Clark and Barry's eating contest in super-slow motion.

Barry sat gobsmacked as he watched the Clark on the holo-image smoothly inhale burger after burger before demolishing the fires and then daintily wiping at his mouth with a napkin, while Barry himself looked to be eating at a snail's pace.

When all eyes turned to Clark, the Kryptonian just shrugged.

" What? I was hungry!" He explained.

In an instant the tension burst as laughter and merriment filled the entire mess hall.

Barry let out an exaggerated groan as he rose to his feet and patted his full stomach, sending Clark a mock dirty look. The Kryptonian just grinned brightly before he was out of his seat in a flash, and materialized before Barry, all but pouncing on the younger superhero and lifting him clear off his feet. Barry's laughter was the loudest as he hugged Clark back.

" Glad I didn't bet money at least." Hal said in mock defeat.

" Still a winner since he's your Speedster." Bruce commented lightly.

" Yeah, so are you since he's your Kryptonian." Hal replied, sending a smile Bruce's way before stepping off and making his way towards Superman and Flash.

Once Clark set Barry down, the Speedster beamed brightly as he was promptly pulled into another hug, this time by Hal. All around them they were surrounded by the cheers and laughter of their friends. Clark looked on at the pair fondly for a moment before he trend his gaze to where Bruce stood.

When their eyes met across the room, the rest of the world faded into the background. Clark's grin turned into a quiet smile, while Bruce's eyes, usually so stern conveyed pure warmth. Hal and Barry were a little more open in their affections towards each other since they had started dating a few months prior to Bruce and Clark embarking on their relationship. Bruce and Clark had agreed together to be more private. As he shared a simple look with the man he loved from across the room, Clark felt only bliss.

What he was feeling was something only Bruce could ever make him feel, with just a look alone, and that was all he needed.

Two months later in the dead of night at the Batcave...

" What the Hell were you thinking staying in there like that?" Dick Grayson yelled, his voice echoing through the cave.

" Master Dick please, if you must chastise Master Bruce, do so with a little less volume." Alfred said sternly, not looking up from his current task.

Which happened to be carefully digging out a thankfully small piece of shrapnel that was currently imbedded in Bruce's shoulder. The projectile had thankfully not gone in too deep, but seeing as to how the human shoulder was one of the most blood-filled areas of the body, it was still bleeding profusely.

Dick, who was still in his soot covered Robin uniform sans his domino mask, crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his adopted father who was currently laying on his front on the surgical table that was kept in the medical section of the cave. He had managed to divest himself of his heavy armor and now wore only a pair of old, slightly worn sweatpants, allowing Alfred to work fully without being hindered by the suit.

" I had everything under control." Bruce said brusquely through gritted teeth.

" If by that you mean you were ten seconds away from being blown to bits then yeah, you definitely were on top of things." Dick said sarcastically as he sent Bruce a dirty look.

" If Clark hadn't shown up when he did, you'd be toast Bruce." He added.

No sooner had he been mentioned, said Kryptonian was materializing beside Alfred with a light gust of air, setting down a small box filled with rolls of medical gauze.

" Here you are Alfred." Clark said quietly, soot covered and somber as he looked to Bruce.

Before Bruce could say anything, or even glare defiantly at Clark, the Kryptonian was suddenly right there, pressing his lips to his temple in sweet, unexpected kiss. Bruce was stunned into silence. He had expected a lecture, and anger from Clark, Dick already having gotten started on the piling on of the chastisement, not this tenderness. Clark drew back, reached out to gently cup the side of Bruce's slightly bruised neck as he spoke.

" Lay back and let us take care of you B." Clark said with a small smile, sadness marring his features.

Bruce blinked and stared at Clark for a long moment before he deflated and nodded with a small sigh. He laid all the way back down onto his front. Alfred and Dick shared a warm, knowing look at the interaction between the two heroes.

" Let's take care of our Bat." Clark said with a tired smile as he stood to full height and then gazed intensely on Bruce's injured back.

" Indeed." Alfred said simply as he waited for Clark to point out any shards that remained beneath the surface.

Over the span of the next hour, with the help of Clark's x-ray vision, Alfred dug out six more tiny shards of metal and plastic from Bruce's back.

Once Clark declared that there were no more foreign projectiles buried in his boyfriend's flesh, Alfred set to work stitching up and bandaging the wounds said projectiles left behind. Dick, now dressed in sweats and a T-shirt still grumbled at Bruce, who just gave his adopted son that patented stubborn look. Clark used his super-speed and headed upstairs to the manor.

He materialized back in their midsts just a minute later holding a simple wooden tray in his hands. It was laden with four plain white mugs of lightly steaming liquids. He handed one to Dick, which was filled with hot milk with a hint of sugar and nutmeg just the way the kid liked it. Dick smiled warmly at Clark as he accepted the drink. Clark the set down one of the mugs on the worktable a few feet from the gurney and gestured to Alfred.

" Earl Grey with milk and one sugar." Clark said simply.

" My most sincere gratitudes Master Clark." Alfred said with a warm look before he went back to his ministrations.

In the ensuing months, Alfred had acquiesced a little to Clark serving him, especially when his hands were occupied as they were now.

Clark then went to Bruce who was now stubbornly sitting upright and held out the second to last mug.

" Chamomile." Clark said simply.

" Want coffee." Bruce grumbled, though he accepted the mug and maybe squirmed a little at the scathing looks both Clark and Dick leveled on him at his words.

Bruce deflated a little and took a sip of the herbal tea. It was soothing down his throat and lightly sweetened just the way he preferred.

Clark took the last mug for himself, chamomile as well, just with a little more sugar. It wouldn't have an effect on him but it was still a hot drink to relax with. Clark stood beside the gurney, sticking close to Bruce and take a few more sips before he finally looked to Bruce and spoke.

" Care to explain what happened tonight?" Clark asked flatly.

Bruce looked up at Clark, defiance clear in his blue eyes, but when he saw the quietly thunderous look on the Kryptonian's face, Bruce felt the fight leave him as he sighed.

" Black Mask decided to threaten several city-council members by kidnapping members of their families and strapping them to a bomb that was set to detonate if Black Mask's demands weren't met. Robin and I got their and disposed of Black Mask's men, but the jack-o-lantern faced asshole decided to speed up the timer. Robin guided the hostages out and I stayed behind to try and diffuse the damn thing."

" You should have been right behind me Bruce. You'd be bits and pieces right now if Clark hadn't been there." Dick said sternly.

" I had everything under control." Bruce countered as Alfred finally placed the last bandage on his back.

" Well it's a good thing he did Bruce." Clark said firmly as he got right into Bruce's face and glared.

" Do you know how scared he sounded when he screamed as hard as he could for me to get there and save?" Clark seethed as he pointed to Dick, then gestured sharply to himself as he continued.

" Do you even realize how terrified I was when I got there just in time for that damn thing to go off? I got to see everything in slow motion, I got to see you with the shrapnel already digging into you before I could stop them, the fire going everywhere as everything disintegrated."

Bruce's own glare wavered before the vigilante set his jaw.

" I was trying to stop the blast from even happening." He said defiantly.

" Well my intervention worked out better now didn't it? I not only got you out of there, I managed to get Robin and the others to safety before they got caught in the blast as well." Clark countered.

" Good for you then!" Bruce shouted before he wrenched himself up onto his feet, almost slammed his mug of tea on the worktable beside the gurney, and stomped off up the stairs that led up to the manor.

Clark sighed heavily and hung his head.

" Best to let him brood for a bit, come Master Clark, Master Dick, let's head upstairs ourselves." Alfred said as he put away the medical supplied and then picked up his mug of now lukewarm tea.

" Allow me." Clark said as he stepped forward and focused his gaze on Alfred's mug, his irises turning bright red as they glowed with quiet heat-vision.

With a few seconds, the tea in Alfred's mug was piping hot again and Clark simply blinked away his extraordinary ability.

" Thank you Master Clark." Alfred said with a warm look as he turned and proceeded to lead the way up the stairs to the Manor with Clark and Dick dutifully following after him.

Ten minutes later upstairs, in Bruce's bedroom...

Bruce gritted his teeth as he struggled to pull up the loose sleeping shirt he was trying to wear. His back was killing him and he hadn't taken anything for the pain yet. Too busy brooding and being in a foul mood for all the time that he had been up here. Bruce didn't startle when a warm, familiar hand settled gently over his uninjured shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. He stood still and didn't turn around, knowing who it was.

Clark stood behind Bruce, letting go of his lover's shoulder and gently gripping the sleeve Bruce had been struggling with. He pulled it up slowly along Bruce's arm, being extra careful to not aggravate Bruce's injuries. It always pained Clark to see Bruce whenever he was cut or bruised up. That hadn't changed since they began dating, but it did make things hurt worse.

" Did you take any meds yet?" Clark asked.

" No." Bruce replied still without looking at Clark.

The vigilante moved to step away and maybe go to his en suite bathroom to get said pills when Clark reached out an gripped Bruce's wrist. It was not a bone crushing grip or a loose one, but one of gentle firmness.

" I'll get them, go sit down." Clark said, his voice though quiet, holding no room for argument.

Bruce turned to look at Clark over his shoulder and argue anyway, but something in the somber Kryptonian's eyes had Bruce falling silent. Pursing his lips, Bruce gave a curt nod, immediately missing Clark's warmth when the other man let go of his wrist. Bruce stepped away and made his way over to his king-sized bed, wearily lowering himself down to sit on the side of the mattress.

Clark made his way into the bathroom and straight to the medicine cabinet. A few moments later he was walking back out with a bottle of small, white pills. He made his way over to Bruce and opened the bottle, shaking out a single pill into Bruce's waiting hand. He then but the bottle down on the bedside table and picked up the glass of water that Alfred had placed there earlier in the day.

In silence, Bruce took the pill while Clark watched him. Once Bruce was finished sipping at the water, Clark took the glass from him and set it aside.

Bruce sat with his gaze averted to the floor, Superman's iconic red boots in his line of vision as he finally spoke.

" You gonna lecture me some more Kent?" Bruce asked flatly without looking up as he rested his elbows on his knees.

Instead of a retort, all Bruce heard was a shaky exhale. Then a pair of large hands were firmly cupping his cheeks and gently lifting his head up. The next thing Bruce knew there were a pair of warm, familiar lips smashing over his own in a deep, desperate kiss. Clark let out this soft, broken noise the moment his lips touched Bruce's, reveling in the feeling of them he warm and still alive. Bruce was stunned for a moment but soon he was responding in kind, kissing Clark back fervently.

They had come a long way since that first, sweet kiss shared in a conference room.

Clark slowly sank to his knees on the carpeted floor, letting the pure ecstasy of still having Bruce wash over and consume him. When the need for air became too much for Bruce to ignore, they broke apart with a gasp. Clark did not let go of Bruce, pressing a kiss to the corner of the billionaire's lips before he began pressing open mouthed kisses along his chiseled jaw-line and then seeking out the side of Bruce's neck, taking his hand away and resting it on Bruce's thigh.

Bruce gasped softly as he felt Clark's lips on him, the feeling akin to fire across his skin, so very different from the actual flames that had mercilessly licked at his flesh just a few hours earlier.

Clark kissed his way down Bruce's neck, and then over his collar bone before pausing when he finally reached the center of Bruce's chest. Bruce let out a shaky breath and looked down at Clark, wondering while his stopped.

" Clark?" Bruce whispered.

Clark slowly looked back up to meet Bruce's gaze, his own crystalline blue eyes tellingly over bright with salt.

Bruce tried to say something, but found that he couldn't, his own traitorous throat closing up on him. Clark let out a shaky breath, and then he all but lunged forward, pressing hot, desperate kisses to the center of Bruce's chest, right over his heart. Bruce gasped loudly at this, his hands reached up to grab at the back of Clark's head and his shoulders. Clark pressed a final kiss to Bruce's chest before he pressed his forehead to the same spot.

" C-Clark." Bruce whispered shakily.

" Bruce." Clark whispered brokenly as he pressed himself closer and all but clung to the other man desperately.

Letting out a shuddering breath, Clark forced himself to draw back so that he could look Bruce in the eye as he spoke.

" I can still hear Dick's screams in my ears from when he called out to me. He was just so scared Bruce. And then when I got there and the bomb blew, I watched you go flying through the air and with all my speed it still took so long to get to you." Clark said quietly, his tone utterly devastated.

" Clark I-" Bruce began when Clark shook his head.

" No Bruce, I signed up for this when I fell in love with you. I know. But Bruce, you scared the life out of me tonight and you can't just be flippant about it." Clark said through gritted teeth as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

With a shaky exhale he leaned up and pressed his forehead to Bruce's as he spoke.

" I can't lose you, not after I finally got you back. I just can't." Clark breathed as he allowed a quiet sob to escape him.

" I can't either." A quiet, young voice said.

Bruce and Clark drew apart, their eyes going to the source of the new voice, and saw Dick standing in the door looking painfully young and unsure.

Bruce felt his own eyes burn as he looked to his adopted son, who had over-bright eyes and looked nervous. Clark wiped at his cheek and sent Dick a warm, sad smile. Letting out a deep sigh, Bruce nodded his head. It was all Dick needed to rush to his adoptive father's side. Clark rose from where he was kneeling on the floor and stood by the night stand. Bruce wordlessly wrapped an arm around Dick and pulled him into a hug that Dick carefully returned, being mindful of Bruce's injuries.

Clark was content to just stand quietly and away to allow Bruce and Dick their closeness, but both father and son had other ideas. Bruce wordlessly reached out and took Clark by the wrist, pulling the stunned Kryptonian closer until Clark sank down on the bed and came to sit beside him. Then Dick was there, wrapping his other arm around Clark's neck, hugging him too.

If Clark had to blink his eyes and clear his throat a little as his intwined his one hand with Bruce's and wrapped his other arm around Dick, the latter two didn't comment on it.

There was a beat of charged silence before Bruce finally deflated all the way and sighed.

" I am sorry alright? M'sorry." He said gruffly against Dick's shoulder.

From where he stood out in the hallway, quietly observing Master Bruce surrounded by the boy and the otherworldly man who loved him so dearly, Alfred allowed himself a small, relieved smile.

Things would be alright.

One month later at the Fortress of Solitude...

Bruce blinked as his vision cleared of the whiteness caused by the zeta-beam as he materialized within the bright, crystal walls of Superman's sanctuary hidden in the Arctic. Bruce stepped off of the transport pad and was promptly greeted by Kelex, one of Clark's robots who was charged with the upkeep of the cavernous fortress.

" Greetings Bruce Wayne, your visit is unexpected, but always welcome." The robot said with a mechanical, yet pleasant voice.

" Thank you Kelex. I came to speak with Clark about the results of that meteor fragment he brought me, where is he?" Bruce asked.

" Kal-El is currently partaking in a shower in the bathroom that is attached to his bedroom here in the Fortress. Approximately five point ten minutes earlier while Kal-El was feeding the denizens of the Sanctuary, the Dohenian Crocomander felt the need to regurgitate. Unfortunately, the contents of the creature's stomach became airborne while Kal-El had the glass door of the creature's habitat open." Kelex explained.

Bruce allowed himself a small bark of laughter at his Kryptonian's misfortune. He knew the Dohenian Crocomander well, the creature that literally looked like a salamander with crocodile skin. The projectile vomit was its way of expressing its fondness.

" Thanks Kelex. I'll go make sure Kal hasn't drowned himself." Bruce said as he took his leave.

" Very well." Kelex replied before he rejoined his fellow robots in the day to day upkeep of the Fortress.

Bruce made his way across the central chamber of the Fortress, his eyes lingering on the massive statures of Clark's birth parent, Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van holding up a globe together. Bruce always felt a small twinge in his own heart at Clark's tribute to the mother and father he never got to rightly know. But Bruce quickly banished away the feeling, disappearing down the crystalline hallway that led to Clark's bedroom here at the Fortress.

Bruce rounded the corner and came to the circular metal door of Clark's Fortress bedroom. The smoothly slid open with a soft swish, revealing the chamber behind it. It was a large, circular chamber carved out of the ice and crystal, furnished simply, but tastefully with both metal and crystal furniture. In the center of the chamber was a large, square bed with a frame of neatly jagged crystal and crisp, white sheets that had an almost metallic sheen to them.

Bruce had just stepped over the threshold into the chamber when the faint sound of another door sliding open caught his ears. Bruce looking in the doors direction in time to see a cloud of steam waft out from behind the door in elegant swirl. Then Bruce felt the breath leave his body as Clark himself stepped out through the swirling mist, with only a navy blue towel wrapped around his waist.

As he walked, Clark raised his arms over his head and stretched leisurely. Bruce stood riveted by the sight of that inhumanly built body, watching as the powerful muscles rippled and coiled beneath smooth, flawless skin.

Inevitably, Clark caught sight of Bruce standing by the doorway.

" Oh! Hey Bruce, when did you get here?" Clark said as a brilliant smile spread over his face.

Bruce didn't say a word, he just slowly started walking towards Clark, reaching up and pushing his cowl off his face to reveal the hunger in his bright blue eye.

Clark felt the grin slowly leave his face, replaced with concern at Bruce's silence.

" Bruce?" Clark asked with a confused frown.

Then seemingly in the blink of an eye Bruce was right their in Clark's face. The Kryptonian had enough time to let out a startled gasp before a gloved hand hooked him by the back of his neck and yanked him forward, a hot, sensuous mouth covering his own unsuspecting lips. Clark stood wide-eyed but put up no resistance as he realized that Bruce was kissing him, quiet heatedly. Clark felt Bruce's other arm snake around his waist, pulling his body forward as well so that his bare torso ended being pressed flush against Bruce's own solid, armor covered chest. When Bruce growled low in his throat and tightened his hold around him, Clark finally came out of his stunned stupor. With a low groan of his own, He melted against Bruce, fervently returning the kiss and wrapping his own arms around the vigilante, fist his hands into Batman's silken black cape.

When the need for air became too much for Bruce to ignore, he reluctantly wrenched himself away from that perfect mouth with a gasp. Their faces were mere centimeters apart, their harsh breaths ghosting across each other's lips as they gazed at each other. It was Clark who finally broke the charged silence between them.

" Not that... Not that I am complaining but what brought that on?" He asked, his voice almost a rasp.

" Do you even realize just how gorgeous you are?" Bruce growled back, his eyes blazing as they seemed to almost sear into Clark.

In all the months that they had been together, they had slowly gotten more and more intimate with each other. The farthest they had gotten was some heavy making out on Clark's couch with their shirts unbuttoned.

Now though, now they both understood that they had reached a critical stage, a barrier that would either remain up, or be smashed to pieces.

" B-B I... I know that I am not ready for... t-to go all the way with you." Clark began haltingly.

Bruce shook his head and leaned up, pressing a kiss to Clark's forehead, making the Kryptonian let out a watery laugh as he spoke.

" It's okay Clark, it's perfectly okay. We'll only do whatever you want Clark, nothing more." Bruce assured quietly.

" But what about what you want?" Clark asked softly.

" What I want above everything else is to make sure you feel safe with me. My stupidity already cost us our relationship once, and now that I have you back, I have you're trust again, I'll be damned if I allow anything to jeopardize that. I am patient Clark, I will wait for you for as long as you need me to." Bruce said with conviction.

Clark shuddered at Bruce's words. He didn't burst into tears, but his crystalline blue eyes did fill and grow over bright as he promptly buried his face into Bruce's neck and tighten his arms around the other man.

" I love you Bruce." Clark said, his voice muffled against Bruce's still-caped shoulder.

Bruce shut his own eyes and let Clark's words wash over him like a warm wave as he tightened his own arms around Clark in turn, stroking one of his gloved hands over the Kryptonian's powerful, bare back as he spoke.

" I love you too Clark." Bruce said unguardedly.

Clark let out a watery little breath of laughter before he drew back so that he and Bruce were face to face again.

" Thank you." Clark whispered before he leaned in and pressed his lips to Bruce's in a gentle, chaste kiss that the vigilante eagerly returned.

When they pulled back, Clark smiled shyly at Bruce, looking even more resplendently gorgeous. But all too soon the smile left Clark's face as he grew serious and slowly stepped out of Bruce's embrace. Bruce immediately felt bereft at the loss until Clark reached out and took the vigilante's hand into his own. Bruce went willingly as Clark pulled him across the chamber, feeling his heart-rate pick up when he realized that Clark was leading them towards the bed that dominated the center of the space.

As they came to stand at the foot of it, Bruce looked questioningly at Clark. Taking a deep breath, Clark looked Bruce in the eye as he spoke.

" I may not be ready to go all the way but I've been... I've been doing my best to get comfortable with the idea of getting more... intimate." He said, his cheeks slowly turning pink.

Bruce nodded and tilted his head, all the indication Clark needed to keep going.

" I've been reading and I... tried to watch some stuff to get comfortable with the idea of two men you know... going at it." A now furiously blushing Clark explained.

Bruce smiled fully and reached out, taking one of Clark's hands and pressing a kiss to the palm before he spoke.

" That's a good way to go about it. It's kinda like what I did. I was traveling and learning how to fight when I began to discover by bisexuality. Along with reading up on martial arts and the history of the places I was in, I may have snuck in a smutty comic book or watched a dirty movie here or there." Bruce confessed.

Clark grinned brightly and chuckled as he squeezed Bruce's hand. Bruce let out a small huff of his own, but all too soon they were both growing serious as Bruce spoke.

" You pulled me here to the bed for a reason, so tell me Boy Scout, what do you want to do?" Bruce asked, his voice going low and sensuous.

Clark felt a shiver go up his spine at the tone before he slowly rose to his knees and shifted closer to Bruce so that mere inches separated them. Clark reached up and took Bruce's face into his hands. He leaned in a pressed a lingering peck to Bruce's lips before he drew back and spoke.

" Would it be okay if you and I just... just laid together without any clothes and m-maybe we could... go from there?" Clark asked quietly, so painfully unsure.

Bruce felt his heart pound almost clean out of his chest, but he quickly quashed down on his own nervousness and focused on Clark. Bruce reached up and lightly gripped Clark's wrists, rubbing at them in reassurance as he spoke.

" We will do whatever you want, and I will only go as far as you want me to. You have my word." Bruce promised, meaning it with everything he had.

" Okay." Clark whispered with a nervous smile.

" Okay." Bruce whispered back, feeling nervous himself as he stepped away from Clark and reached for his utility belt.

Clark watched with his own heart rate spiking as Bruce undid the hidden clasp and took the belt off. It didn't escape Clark that this was a monumental showing of trust from Bruce. This was his utility, the place where he kept all of his defenses, including the defense Bruce had specifically against him.

The shard of Kryptonite.

Clark took a deep breath and waited as Bruce stepped over to the plush dark gray sofa he kept here in his Fortress bedroom, draping the belt over the nearest armrest before he pulled off his gloves and and spiked gauntlets and set them on one of the sofa's cushions. Feeling Clark's eyes on him, Bruce reached for the hidden clasps that kept his cape attached to his shoulders. Soon the cape was joining Bruce's belt over the arm of the sofa. Bruce then bent down and undid the metal clasps of his heavy boots. Clark raked his eyes over the powerful musculature of Bruce's still armor covered body as the billionaire/vigilante pulled his boots off and left them neatly standing by the sofa.

Then Bruce turned and pinned Clark with his gaze as he reached for the upper part of his suit and pulled it up over his head. Clark felt his own throat go dry when Bruce's upper torso was revealed to him, powerfully built and littered with the many marks of his service to Gotham.

This was by no means the first time the two of them had been shirtless in front of each other, but now they were together.

Bruce's magnificence seemed to shine on Clark anew.

Clark felt his blood rising, his whole body heating up at the sight of Bruce in his state of undress. He licked at his suddenly dry lips and tried not to fidget as Bruce draped the upper part of his suit among his many article of clothing on the sofa and then reached for the waistband of the lower part of his suit. Bruce peeled the suit away to reveal his long, powerfully built legs and the rather small looking black boxer briefs he wore under his suit.

Clark definitely felt all the blood rushing South now.

Bruce slowly made his way back to the bed and Clark, his normally bright blu eyes darkened to almost black with clear desire. He climbed onto the bed and came to sit across from the Kryptonian. For a moment the pair simply gazed at one another, admiring and perhaps even settling nerves and gaining courage. It was Bruce who finally broke the impasse as he shifted closer to Clark, closing the distance between them as he reached out and cupped the side of the Kryptonian's neck while he leaned in gently pressed his lips to the other side.

Clark gasped softly at the contact, the feel of Bruce's lips on his skin like an electric jolt through his entire body.

Bruce wrapped his other arm around Clark and pulled the Kryptonian flush against him, letting out a small groan of his own when their bare skin finally came into contact. Clark let out a shaky breath and reveled at the feel of Bruce surrounding him. He reached up and splayed his hands over Bruce's back, earning a low hum of approval from the other man as Clark began his own exploring.

Bruce's muscles shifted and coiled beneath Clark's palms, the Kryptonian's touch like fire across his skin.

" Bruce... Bruce I..." Clark whispered, feeling molten hot need uncurling in the pit of his stomach.

" What is it Clark, tell me?" Bruce demanded, feeling his own control starting to crumble.

" I don't... I don't know what to do. I am afraid I'll hurt you if I let go." Clark said quietly.

Bruce drew back so that he could press his forehead to Clark's as he spoke.

" You won't hurt me, I trust you not to. You are new at this, being with a man. In all honesty its not that different from being with a woman. We're just two people being together. I've seen you crush entire buildings with your bare hands, then use those same hands to hold a scared child and comfort them in the aftermath of a huge fight. You've been with other people so you have nothing to worry about." Bruce said quietly.

" Y-Yeah but I knew what I was doing in those situations. You're my first, and as far as I am concerned the only man I'm every going to be with so-mmph." The rest of what Clark was going to say was smoothly cut off as he was soundly kissed.

Clark sighed against Bruce and kissed him back. Clark expected Bruce to draw back after a few moments, but instead Bruce just deepened the kiss, reaching up and running his fingers through Clark soft, still damp curls. Then Bruce was steadily leaning more and more forward till Clark understood that the other man was pushing him backwards in an effort to get him to lay down.

Clark went willingly, letting Bruce gently push him so that he was flat on his back with the vigilante coming to rest with his upper half on top of Clark and his lower half beside him. They drew apart with a gasp, both of them breathing hard as Bruce lean in and spoke into Clark's ear.

" I am going to take care of you, I am going to make you feel so good." He promised before he set to work on Clark's neck and throat.

Clark gasped harshly and arched up against Bruce when he felt the other man's nearly searing mouth on his neck, kissing and sucking at his skin. Clark's hands clung to Bruce's back, but he still took care to to hold too tightly and end up bruising his lover. While Bruce lavished attention to Clark's neck and throat, his one hand went about exploring Clark's quivering stomach and heaving chest. He soon had Clark writhing in pleasure beneath him.

Bruce kissed his way down the side of Clark's neck, and then over his collar-bone and across his chest before seeking out one of the buds that graced a well-built pectoral. The moment Clark felt Bruce's lips wrap around the bud, he moaned wantonly as his toes literally curled up. Bruce released the bud and grinned fully at a panting Clark, his entire face lighting up at the pleasure he had caused, the state he had reduced his Kryptonian to.

A still grinning Bruce turned his attention to the neglected bud, this time lightly biting down on it.

Clark's sharp cry echoed through the entire bed chamber as he arched almost clean off the bed.

" B! B!" Clark gasped desperately, his entire body alight with pleasure.

Bruce drew away from Clark's chest and leaned up, taking the Kryptonian's parted lips in a deep kiss that Clark fervently returned. They were in the center of a room literally made of ice, but they were surrounded only by cloying heat. When they broke apart with a gasp, Clark spoke.

" Bruce please." He whispered desperately.

" Please what?" Bruce challenged, deciding that a little teasing never hurt.

" T-Touch me... Please just touch me there." Clark croaked out, his face flushed and his eyes over bright.

Bruce had no doubt as to where "there" was. He looked down the length of Clark's suburb body, his passion-darkened gave coming to rest on the towel that was still wrapped around Clark's waist, though even with the towel somehow remaining on him, Clark's excitement was clearly evident.

Bruce leaned in a kissed Clark deeply again before he drew away and spoke.

" Okay, of you're sure." Bruce said cupping Clark's cheek, searching his face for any doubt.

" M'sure, m'ready for this, please put your hands on me." Clark whispered shakily.

With a nod, Bruce moved his hand from Clark's cheek, slowly trailing it down the side of the Kryptonian's neck, then down his rapidly moving test, over his clenching abs, and then finally coming to stop at his navel where the end of the towel was tucked against itself. With infinite gentleness, Bruce gripped the end of the towel that was tucked in and slowly pulled it free. Bruce didn't just fling the towel open and expose Clark. Instead he still took his time, savoring what was happening and also trying not to overwhelm Clark.

Clark let out a shaky breath, his eyes riveted to the sight of Bruce's hand as it finally snaked under the loosened folds of the towel. Then Clark was letting out a loud, harsh gasp as he finally felt Bruce's touch on the most intimate part of him. Bruce himself let out a small groan of pleasure all his own, smiling as he finally got confirmation that this part of Clark was just as impressive as the rest of him.

Bruce gave the heated flesh a firm squeeze, his eyes going to Clark and watching with quiet joy as the Kryptonian's eyes fluttered shut and his mouth fell open in a loud, unashamed moan. As he started touching moving his hand, Bruce leaned up and captured Clark's parted lips in a deep, plundering kiss.

Clark soft cries of pleasure where muffled by Bruce's kiss, but they seemed to still echo through the entire bed chamber. Clark blindly reached out and wrapped his arms around Bruce, pulling the other man flush on to of him, his fingertips lightly digging into Bruce's powerful, scar riddled back, earning an approving rumble from the vigilante.

When they broke apart with a gasp several long moments later, Bruce wordlessly and enthusiastically increased his effort, Clark's loud cry ringing out through the bed chamber.

As the minutes passed, Clark cries steadily grew louder and more frequent, muffled every now and then by hungry, sloppy kisses. When he wasn't kissing Clark, Bruce was attacking every part of Clark he could reach with his lips and his teeth, driving the Kryptonian even more wild.

Soon Clark's toes were curling up again and his body arching stiffly as with a loud, desperate scream he finally fell over the edge.

" BRUCE!" Clark screamed, helpless to stop the waves of pleasure that washed over him.

Bruce watched Clark in the throws of his release, enraptured by the sight of such pure ecstasy, and feeling unashamed pride in knowing that he was the one who had caused it.

When the initial tidal wave of climax passed, Clark all but fell back onto the bed spread-eagle and boneless. Bruce loomed over him, smiling with hooded eyes, admiring his handy-work. He then leaned in and took Clark's mouth in a languid, satisfying kiss.

A few minutes later, Bruce drew away from Clark, with it in mind to maybe take the spoiled towel now trapped beneath Clark and going to the bathroom to wet it and then come back and clean up the mess. But no sooner had Bruce sat up to do so, Clark's otherworldly blue eyes shot open and zeroed in on Bruce with laser-focus and dark promise.

" Clark what-" Bruce started to say when the rest of his words ended in a grunt as in the blink of an eye he was seized by steely, unyielding fingers and pushed onto his back as if he weren't a 6'4 200+ pound man.

Clark loomed over him, his once striking blue eyes now darkened to black with renewed desire. He cupped the side of Bruce's neck, his thumb grazing over the edge of Bruce's share jaw as he spoke two simple words, his voice a low growl.

" My turn."

Bruce gasped, and then groaned as Clark lightly raked the nails of his other hand down his bare chest and stomach before reaching the waistband of the black boxer briefs Bruce was still wearing. The sound of tearing fabric filled the air as Clark unceremoniously rips the undergarment from Bruce's body, leaving him completely bare.

A few moments later, Bruce's loud and unashamed scream echoed through the bed chamber as Clark finally touched the most intimate part of him.

" Clark!" Bruce moaned, his voice strangled and tortured as he experience pleasure unlike anything he had ever known.

Clark had started touching him, and then after a few strokes the Kryptonian decided to vibrate his hand at super-speed.

Several long and pleasurable hours later in the Fortress' animal sanctuary...

The Dohenian Crocomander, named Fiona, looked up from the hole she had been digging when the glass panel to her enclosure suddenly opened. The animal titled her head in curiosity because the lovely blue and red caretaker had already visited him today with the giant pile of the yummy food. He had said 'thank you' by sliming him as was custom.

Fiona looked closely and saw that it was not the blue and red caretaker but the caretaker's mate, the dark haired one with the blue eyes who usually had pointy ears and looked grim. Only now he was smiling and wearing Caretaker's dark red sleeping robe. Caretaker's mate looked at her warmly as she trundled forward towards him.

There was a moment where man and alien creature simply gazed at one another, warm electric blue eyes meeting reptilian yellowish-green ones.

Then Bruce produced a large metal bucket that instantly had Fiona perking up with excitement. Bruce leaned a little further into the enclosure and upended the contents of the bucket with only a little bit of disgust showing on his face as the veritable pile of bloody meat splattered onto the ground.

" Eat up Fiona, I have you to thank for today." Bruce said as with a loud, happy hiss Fiona lumbered forward and set upon the unexpected extra meal.

Bruce watched the animal happily devour a few pieces of raw meat before she looked back up at him, her throat starting to ripple.

" Oh Hell no!" Bruce yelled before rearing back out of the enclosure and hastily shutting the glass door. Not a moment too soon as a disgusting projectile of green internal slime mixed with blood and bits of meat splattered onto the glass.

Bruce let out a small sigh of relief before he snorted to himself and waved at Fiona, who nodded before going back to her reward.

As he turned and made his way back down the hallway to Clark's bed chamber where he had left his Kryptonian dozing under the sheets, Bruce chuckled to himself.

There was never a dull moment with Clark.

A couple of months later in Smallville, Kansas...

The living room of the Kent family farm was deathly silent. On one sofa, Martha and Jonathan Kent sat with stunned looked on their face, while on the sofa right across from them, Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne sat side by side, trying their best not to fidget in the wake of Clark's parent's silence.

Jonathan was dressed in simple tan slacks and a light blue checkered flannel shirt. Beside him Martha sat in a lovely lavender and floral dress. Clark was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a gray t-shirt with a red and black flannel shirt over it. Bruce had forgone the unearthly expensive suit and instead wore a pair of simply yet well tailored navy blue slacks with a matching vest over a dress shirt of a lighter shade of blue.

They had been together now for six whole months, so Clark had deemed it time to reintroduce Bruce to his Ma and Pa as his boyfriend. Today was the big day, and the they had just dropped the bomb on Jonathan and Martha.

The impasse seemed to last for a life age before finally, something shifted in Martha's wise, weathered eyes.

" Clark dear, your father and I would like to speak with Bruce privately, why don't you go check on the horses." Martha said pleasantly enough, while Jonathan just looked at Bruce with a scrutinizing glint in his eyes.

" Okay Ma." Clark said with a sigh, knowing there was no room for argument.

Clark rose from he seat and made his way around the coffee table, leaning down and planting kiss on his mother's forehead and then pleasantly surprising his father by kissing the top of his head too. Bruce watched the interaction with both warmth and a small twinge of envy.

" Go easy on him you two." Clark murmured softly before he went back to Bruce.

" You'll be fine B." Clark said with a reassuring smile before he leaned in and unashamedly gave Bruce a lingering kiss in front of his parents.

Martha and Jonathan shared a subtle look at the display, secretly thrilled but outwardly neutral.

" I love you." Clark whispered when they drew away.

" I love you too." Bruce whispered, then watched as Clark reluctantly took his leave of them, stepping out the front door and out into the early afternoon Kansas sun.

The door shut and Bruce found himself facing Clark's parents, or rather, Mama and Papa bear.

" Alright Bruce, I sense that there is an extraordinary story behind this development, so start talking." Jonathan said with a no-nonsense quirk of his eyebrow.

" Jonathan, don't rush him. Take all the time you need Bruce." Martha said as she sent her husband a mock admonishing look before she turned to Bruce and smiled warmly at him.

Bruce felt his heart give a painful lurch as he remembered the awful mistake he made a full year and a half ago. He doubted Martha would be smiling at him after that, and Jonathan would probably be reaching for the shotgun. Taking a deep breath since it was time to face the inevitable, Bruce parted his lips and spoke.

" How me and Clark got together didn't start off romantic, not at all. It all started one night at a gala being held in Gotham, Clark was there to cover the story and I was there to secretly stop some corporate espionage that was happening that would directly effect Wayne Enterprises, while acting the usual drunken fool. I ended up making one of the biggest mistakes of my whole life." Bruce said, feeling his throat tighten up.

" What do you mean Bruce?" Jonathan asked, while Martha frowned lightly in concern.

Taking in another breath and wishing Clark was here, Bruce steadied his nerve and began to recount the whole gut-wrenching debacle.

His having to seduce that damn waiter/corporate spy, Clark stumbling upon the sordid act and running away upset. Bruce misinterpreting it as Clark being homophobic and the confronting him at the Watchtower.

With ever increasing mortification, Bruce explained how he had plowed right over an overwhelmed Clark, not letting him explain anything and just writing him off as a bigot. Then the worst part, threatening an undeserving Clark with Kryptonite before brutally severing all ties with him.

A distraught Bruce paused and looked to Clark's parents. Martha had a hand to her mouth, looking horrified while Jonathan's face seemed set in stone, his hands resting on his knees, clenched into tight fists.

Feeling small in a way he had never felt in all his life, Bruce continued.

" I wouldn't speak to him no matter how hard he tried to reach out to me, I was just so hurt and angry, I just felt so betrayed. This went on for a month, I made him suffer like that for a whole month and it only got worse when the rest of the League found out. The amount of support I got from them was amazing, but I saw the way they were all disappointed and angry with Clark. Hal was awful to him, while Diana and Shayera distanced themselves. Only J'onn and Barry stood by him." Bruce said quietly, letting the full burning shame wash over him.

" All of this was happening and he never said anything to either of us." Jonathan said quietly, sharing a sad look with a distraught Martha.

Bruce hung his head and then smiled wanly as he forced himself to look back up at Clark's parents.

" It's actually thanks to Barry that Clark and I are even possible now." He said with fondness in his eyes.

At Martha and Jonathan's shared look of askance, Bruce explained.

" Barry was there for Clark in the way I should have been. Clark shared with Barry his discovery of his bisexuality and the feelings he had for me. Barry supported him and didn't judge him, and then he came up with this crazy plan to finally get me and Clark to face each other." Bruce said with a smile despite how absolutely awful he was feeling.

Bruce then began to recount how Clark and Barry had cleverly set up a fake first date and made sure that Hal had been present to listen in on the conversation. They had counted on Hal eavesdropping, losing his mind, and then running straight to Bruce. Clark and Barry had banked on Hal and Bruce's twin disbelief and jealousy and it had paid off in spades. Then on the night of Clark and Barry's supposed date, Hal and Bruce had both shown up to spy and in the process got hoodwinked by Clark and Barry pulling a bait and switch at the very last minute.

The fond smile at Clark and Barry's ingenuity quickly faded from Bruce's face as he sighed sadly. He put on a stoic expression and continued.

" When Clark was suddenly there telling me we needed to talk, I felt so humiliated and angry that I still refused and tried to walk away, so Clark just grabbed me and flew me all the way across town to the top of the Daily Planet building where he finally let me have it. He told me everything from how it had disgusted him to see me with that other man, but not because I was with another man, but because it hurt him so much to see me, the man he was in love with, just having relations with this random stranger."

Bruce let out a humorless, self-deriding laugh as he shook his head.

" I got to see just how badly I screwed up, how badly I hurt my best friend by jumping to conclusions like I did. And then Clark... he umm... he told me that even after all the crap I put him through, with him not deserving any of it, that he still loved me. Even though I treated him so unfairly and basically turned almost everyone he's close to against him, he said he hadn't stopped loving me and that he still wanted to be with me."

It was here that Bruce could no longer hide his emotion as his composure broke a little and a single tear escaped him. Martha looked completely wrecked as tears silently streamed from her eyes, while Jonathan, who had looked so furious before now looked worn and sad. It was Clark's father who spoke.

" Why did you treat Clark that way Bruce? Why?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around Martha.

" The way he reacted when he saw me with that other man, I watched it all on the cameras I had set up as part of my recon of the place. The way he looked, the way he just ran, I thought that when he had looked through the door and saw me with that guy that he was revolted by me. Clark is one of the few people I've ever gotten close to, and what I thought was his rejection just killed me. I was wrong, I know that now, I know that he wasn't revolted by me but just overwhelmed and scared because up until that moment he thought I was a straight as they came and it was probably the first time since discover his attraction to men as well as women that he actually saw to men together. But I had been secretly in love with him too, for years and his reaction made me think he was rejecting me." Bruce painfully explained.

" What... What happened after?" Martha asked quietly as she wiped at her own eyes.

" I apologized, even though 'sorry' wasn't good enough, not for what I had done. I then asked him to come home with me and he agreed. Because of what happened between me and Clark, Alfred was mad at him too, and Clark felt that he had to cut off contact with my son Dick to try and keep the peace. I reunited Clark with Dick and then explained everything to Alfred. Alfred felt horrible about what had happened, how he himself had treated Clark because he wanted to protect me from any further hurt. We had dinner together and Dick ripped me a new one for being so stupid when I explained why me and Clark had become estranged. Then Clark and I talked for a long while that night. We decide the best thing for us to do was to take a step back from any romantic overtures and focus on rebuilding our relationship as friends. Clark gave me the chance to earn back the privilege of being his best friend." Bruce explained.

" What about the rest of your team? What happened when they found out they were wrong about my son?" Jonathan asked solemnly.

" I called an emergency meeting of the rest of the League the very next day and informed them of the truth. They all felt as wretched about it as I did, and just like me, they all reached out to Clark one by one and reconciled with him in their own unique ways." Bruce answered dutifully.

" When did you two start dating?" Martha asked quietly, no longer looking as devastated as before. She looked sad, yet hopeful, seeming to remember that Bruce and Clark were actually on good terms now.

" About three months after that night when Clark confronted me, I asked him to dinner. We went to one of my favorite Thai restaurants and we went from there. We've been together now for six months, two weeks, and four days counting today." Bruce said, smiling despite himself.

Both Martha and Jonathan's lips twitched at Bruce's rather detailed answer, but they quickly schooled their features and grew somber as Jonathan spoke.

" You still hurt my son, badly. You earned his forgiveness it's true, but what about ours?" Pa Kent said in clear challenge.

Marthe looked between Jonathan and Bruce, looking unsure as to what would happen next.

" I understand sir, I'll take whatever punishment you see fit." Bruce said with quiet conviction as he sat up straight and met Jonathan's gaze unflinchingly.

" If we asked you to stop being with Clark, to never show your face to our son again, would you do it?" Jonathan asked with all serious.

Martha gasped softly, clearly appalled by Jonathan's words.

Bruce for his part felt his very soul loose all life in that moment, his insides turning cold with unspeakable horror. Using all the will he possessed in his body, Bruce kept himself from screaming his denials, to beg and plead that no, no he'd do anything but that. Instead, Bruce took a deep breath through his nose and spoke, still meeting Jonathan's hard gaze.

" If that is what you feel I should do, if that will make up for what I have done to your son, then that's what I'll do. It'll be one of the biggest losses I'll ever suffer, but loss is nothing new to me." Bruce said neutrally, all the while feeling like he was dying with each passing second.

Jonathan and Martha's eyes both widened, the two of them remembering Bruce's absolutely heart-wrenching background.

It was Martha who spoke, frowning at Bruce.

" You'd give Clark up, just like that?" She asked quietly.

Bruce just gave her a small, absolutely agonized smile.

" He's yours first. He's with me now but even then I don't know if I'll ever do enough to deserve him. For three months, I worked to get him back as my friend, and in these six months since we finally got together he's made me the happiest I have ever been in my whole life. I'll let him go if that's what you really want, even though I sure as Hell don't want to. I guess I'll just have to cherish the time we had until either being Batman kills or time does." Bruce said stoically.

There was a beat of all consuming, highly charged silence. Then Jonathan and Martha both just sort of sighed, as one. Bruce watched slightly stunned as warmth filled both of Clark's parents eyes as they gazed at him. They both reached out and griped each other's hands and Jonathan finally spoke.

" You really do love him, don't you?" He asked as a genuine smile slowly began to spread across his face. Martha smiled too, tears forming in her eyes again.

" Yes sir, I do." Bruce said quietly, meaning it with all his heart.

Sniffling and wiping at her eyes, Martha swiftly rose to her feet and stepped around the coffee table towards Bruce.

" Ma'am?" Bruce asked as he instinctively rose to his feet.

The next thing Bruce knew he was being all but yanked forward into a nearly crushing embrace by Clark's mother. For a woman her age, Martha Kent was surprisingly strong. Or maybe not, she was the mother of the Man of Steel after all. Bruce awkwardly returned Martha's embrace, wondering what was going on.

" You won't have to let Clark go, we won't make you do that, not ever. You're going to stay with him, we want you to stay with him. You hear me?" Martha said firmly as she tenderly cupped the back of Bruce's dark haired head.

Bruce inhaled sharply as Martha words registered, his heart pounding in his ears.

" But I..." Bruce began to say when Jonathan Kent was suddenly before him, having gotten up and joined them across the room, gazing at him warmly.

" But nothing, what Martha says goes. You guys had a really rough start and me and Martha would have liked to have been told sooner, but you love my son and he loves you, we both see it clear as day. Now, it's just about time for lunch so you head on outside and go find Clark while we get the food out." Jonathan said simply as Martha finally released Bruce.

Bruce blinked owlishly at Clark's father, and then he was nodding his head.

" O-Okay." Bruce stuttered, feeling completely overwhelmed.

Jonathan wordlessly held out his hand to Bruce. Standing up taller, Bruce met Jonathan's weathered gaze and took his hand, gripping it firmly.

" Thank you sir." He said, managing to keep his voice from wavering and proud that he somehow did.

" You're welcome." Jonathan said simply before he ducked his head a moment, looking a little shy himself for a moment before going stoic himself as he continued.

" And it's either Jonathan or Pa, alright?." He said gruffly.

" And that goes for me too dear." Martha added with a smile that lit up her whole face.

" Yes s-... Jonathan." Bruce managed to say before with a final squeeze he let out of Jonathan's hand.

He gave Martha a nod and then force himself to walk calmly to the front door. With a final glance at Jonathan and Martha over his shoulder, Bruce pulled the door open and stepped out into the warm Kansas air. Once the door shut behind him, Bruce let out a profound breath and bent over, bracing his hands on his knees as pure, unadultered relief and elation washed over him.

Bruce let out a small, breathy chuckle before he exhaled and eagerly stepped off the front porch and around to the back of the farm house in search of a certain Man of Steel.

The billionaire made his way around to the back, keeping an eye out specifically for the corrals since Martha had sent Clark off to check on the horses. Bruce made his way further into the back of the property, past a tractor and a small stack of cylindrical bales of hay. Then as he neared the barn, Bruce heard a loud, happy laugh and picked up his pace. He rounded the corner of the barn and then stood dead in his tracks at the sight that greeted him.

There at the corral was Clark, grinning and chuckling as he tenderly petted a gorgeous dark amber colored mare. The horse was nuzzling her face against Clark's chest, looking absolutely content. Bruce watched as a grinning Clark then took a small step back. The horse's reaction had even Bruce grinning as he watched the mare give an annoyed snort before hooking her long faced over Clark's shoulder and pulling him back to her so that she could continue her nuzzling.

Against the backdrop of the sun and clear blue skies, Clark looked absolutely gorgeous. Bruce allowed himself a few more moments of admiring before he stepped forward and lightly cleared his throat. Clark turned and his entire face lit up when his eyes fell on Bruce. Clark quickly turned and gave the mare a final pat before he used a small burst of speed to materialize right in front of Bruce.

The regarded each other, Clark's smile turning into a look of concern as he observed the way Bruce's eyes were a little red and he looked enervated.

" Are you okay Bruce, what happened with my Ma and Pa?" Clark asked.

Instead of saying anything, Bruce just shook his head and reached out. He hooked a hand around the back of Clark's neck and pulled the Kryptonian to him. Clark put up no resistance as Bruce took him into his arms and captured his lips in a deep, gentle kiss. Clark wrapped his arms around Bruce's shoulders and buried one of his hands into the billionaire soft dark hair, just reveling in the feel of his lover.

When they finally drew back, Bruce promptly buried his face into Clark's neck and let out a shaky breath.

" Bruce? Bruce please, tell me what happened. What did my Ma and Pa say?" Clark asked softly as he stroked his hands over Bruce's back and shoulders.

Letting out another deep breath, Bruce explained everything that went down between him and Clark's parents, from explaining the whole convoluted journey he and Clark had needed to go through to get together, to Jonathan's gut-wrenching test, to finally Martha and Jonathan's acceptance.

By the end of it, Clark stood stunned by what Bruce was willing to do for him. His arms had steadily tightened around Bruce to where the other man could scarcely breath, but Bruce voiced no complaint as he clung to Clark just as hard.

" We're okay Clark, your mother and father told me in no uncertain terms that I am supposed to stay with you for as long as you'll have me." Bruce said as he smiled against Clark's shoulder, the Kryptonian letting out a watery chuckle as he nodded.

" Well then, you're gonna be staying with me for a really, really long time." Clark said with absolute certainty.

" That's fine by me." Bruce croaked out as he drew back from Clark's shoulder so that he could share another lingering peck with Clark.

When they drew back, they both smiled at each other, that private smile they only had for each other. Then Bruce spoke.

" C'mon, your mother actually sent me out here to retrieve you. It's time for lunch and we shouldn't keep them waiting." Bruce said as he gently extricated himself from Clark's embrace.

" Yeah, let's go 'cause I am starving and I get the feeling I am due for a lecture too." Clark said with a bright grin that put the very sun to shame.

Together the pair began walking back towards the farm house, Clark immediately reaching out and grasping Bruce's hand. Bruce didn't grin or outwardly acknowledge the gesture, he just firmly squeezed Clark's hand back.

They walked hand in hand back to the house where Clark's Ma and Pa were waiting.

Lunch was a quiet, intimate affair with some of Martha's wonderful cooking, ending in plans for Bruce to bring Dick and Alfred along next time and Clark getting that stern lecture from his parents that he knew was coming.

As far as meeting your fellow superhero boyfriend's parents went, it couldn't have gone any better.

A week later in Metropolis...

" Alright Smallville spill, who is it that's got you grinning like a loon and always sends you those awesome oatmeal cookies?" Lois Lane asked without any preamble as she leaned on Clark's desk.

All about then the other members of the Daily Planet were bustling about with their various tasks.

Clark looked up from the article he was typing up and met Lois' scrutinizing gaze. Feeling a blush starting on his cheeks, Clark opened him mouth to maybe deflect when Lois shook her head.

" Uh-uh Kent, don't you tell me there isn't a special someone, you've been glowing ever since that first special delivery all those months ago." Lois said as she waved an unyielding finger at him.

" C'mon Lois, we should be working." Clark tried anyway.

" You just got a fresh cookie box today Clark, enough already. I wanna know." Lois said with a grin before she leaned in close and continued in a hushed tone.

" At least tell me if its a she or a he."

Clark just felt his face heat up further. While he didn't trumpet it to the world, Clark had felt confident enough to share with Lois and a few other of his co-workers that he was bisexual. It sort of couldn't be helped since Clark had intervened about two months prior when some jerk from printing had tried to give a young intern a hard time for being gay. Clark had forgone his mild-manoredness and basically came out to the whole office while he verbally ripped the guy to shreds for being so nasty. The guy had promised retribution but instead had found himself flat out a job by the end of the day when Perry White had descended on him with his full furry, saying that there was no place for bigotry at the Daily Planet. In addition, a certain billionaire playboy from Gotham, who happened to be the owner of the Daily Planet, made sure the awful man was black-listed in both Metropolis and Gotham.

The incident had caused a few people to turn away and look down on him, but that was overshadowed by the people who now looked at Clark with even more respect.

Clark just sighed and smiled at Lois, knowing that he didn't stand a chance against the woman.

" He." Clark said simply.

" Awesome! You've been holding out on me. Do I know him?" Lois asked eagerly while still being quiet since they were in a crowded office after all.

Clark was contemplating the deep irony of Lois' question when the excited murmurs of several people around him and Lois caught his attention. Clark and Lois both turned to look in the direction of the front of the bullpen and Clark felt his eyes widen at what he saw, or rather who.

Bruce Wayne, dressed if a black suit with a matching dress shirt underneath and a silver tie around his neck. His dark hair was stylishly quaffed and a light dusting of stubble gracing the lower part of his face.

Clark felt his mouth go bone dry at the sight of him because Bruce looked absolutely exquisite.

Bruce was shaking hands with Perry White, not really paying attention to the many admiring and curious gazes locked onto him.

" Always a pleasure to have you drop in Mr. Wayne. What can we do for you?" Perry asked pleasantly, this was the big boss after all.

" Thank you for having me Perry, and sorry to just drop in on you all but I was in town to check in on one of my newest projects here in Metropolis and just thought hey, why not abscond with one of your best reporters and give the paper I own an exclusive?" Bruce said with his most charming grin.

From where he was several cubicles down, Clark found himself smiling at Bruce's smooth operator act. Perry was as close to beaming as anyone had ever seen him for as long as they had known him.

" Well now, that sounds great. Thank you Mr. Wayne." Perry said as he shook Bruce's hand again.

" Think nothing of it. I didn't just buy this place on a whim you know, I am invested in its success." Bruce said with all seriousness.

" Of course Mr. Wayne." Perry said with a nod.

Perry then watched as Bruce looked towards the rest of the bullpen, his eyes searching. Perry then watched as Bruce's bright blue eyes seemed to almost light up when they settled on someone further in the room. Perry followed Bruce's gaze and saw that the billionaire was staring at where Kent and Lane were standing.

" Excuse me Perry, let me just go make my pick." Bruce said with a confident smirk before he stepped past him and nodded and smiled at the crowd that had gather.

Everyone watched as Bruce made his way down the aisle between the cubicles and came to stand before Clark and Lois. They were all expecting the playboy billionaire to address Lois, so several eyes grew wide with shock and disbelief when instead Bruce simply nodded a greeting to Lois before turning his full attention to Clark.

They all watched as Clark looked stunned and then smiled widely before nodding his head and scrambling to gather his suit jacket and bag. As he pulled on his jacket, Clark shared a look with Lois, his blue eyes glancing momentarily to Bruce before pointedly looking back at her. Lois felt her violet eyes glow wide with realization before she quickly schooled her features and looked between Clark and Bruce.

" It was nice seeing you Ms. Lane." Bruce said smoothly, sparing Lois a glance before focusing his gaze solely on Clark.

Together the two men walked out of the bullpen, Clark with the barest flush to his cheeks and Bruce looking smug as they walked passed several stunned and envious co-workers.

As she watched the pair disappear into the elevator, Lois though she saw Bruce settle a hand on Clark's lower back but the doors slid shut before she could be sure.

" Holy crap, that was unreal." Lois mumbled to herself before Perry White's booming shout broke her out of her reverie.

" Alright show's over! Get back to work!"

Lois quickly shook herself and went back to her desk. She'd wring the full story out of Smallville later, right now she had some deadlines to meet.

Meanwhile down in the lobby of the Daily Planet, Clark barely kept himself from laughing out loud as Bruce chivalrously held the door open for him before they stepped out onto the busy Metropolis street. They made a b-line for the sleek and shiny black town car that was parked in front of the building, Alfred Pennyworth, dressed in his black driver's outfit, already waiting with the back passenger door open for them.

" Hello Alfred." Clark greeted warmly with a smile.

" Good afternoon Master Clark." Alfred greeted back with a nod.

" Master Bruce." He added with a nod to his surrogate son.

Bruce ushered Clark into the back of the car before climbing in himself, Alfred shutting the door behind him before making his way around to the driver's side door. Once inside, Alfred started the car and peeled away from the sidewalk to join the throng of cars already navigating the city streets.

" You are crazy." Clark said with a breathless chuckle.

In reply, Bruce just smirked before he leaned in an captured Clark's smiling lips in a deep kiss. Clark melted against Bruce and kissed him back. Thankfully the windows were tinted so no one could see the shenanigans happening within the vehicle. When they drew back several long and enjoyable moments later, a breathless Clark spoke.

" So uhm... where are we going?" Clark asked, smiling as Bruce ran his thumb over his bottom lip in an intimate gesture.

" Well, Wayne Enterprises recently purchased a building here in Metropolis and it will serve as an extension to a few of our divisions, such as Wayne Electronics and Wayne Biotech." Bruce began to explain.

As Clark sat back and listened intently to Bruce's plans for the future, he couldn't help but think about what he himself was planning.

Unfortunately, these plans for the future included the gut-wrenching decision to tender his resignation as a reporter for the Daily Planet.

Later that night at Wayne Manor...

Bruce took a subtle look at Clark over the rim of his wine glass as he took a sip and savored the rich, robust flavor of the red he had chosen to go with the night's meal of steaks and grilled vegetables cooked to perfection by Alfred.

He and Clark were currently sitting in the private dining room that Thomas Wayne had reserved for special date nights at home with his beloved Martha. Now here Bruce and Clark were, sitting at the small, intimate table for two with a fire roaring in the fireplace. Both men were dressed casually for a quiet night of dining in, Bruce in one of his favorite black sweaters with dark gray slacks, while Clark was in a simple white button up shirt and jeans.

Dick was noticeably absent, having been invited to a sleep over by one of his friends at school.

As he set his glass of wine down, it did not escape Bruce's notice at all that Clark was distracted, pushing around the vegetables on his plate with his eyes a million miles away.

" Is something the matter Clark?" Bruce asked casually as he cut into his own steak.

" Wha? Oh! Oh no, sorry, everything is fine." Clark said as he snapped back to the present.

Bruce watched as Clark quickly skewered some of the vegetables onto his fork and brought them to his mouth. Clark earlier distraction instantly faded as he began to eat in earnest, picking up his steak knife and setting to work on his own steak, cocked to medium rare just like he had asked.

It had been an eventful day for them both, Bruce absconding with Clark and giving him the scoop about Wayne Enterprises' newest building in Metropolis. But throughout it all, Bruce had seen through Clark's act that everything was normal, Clark was hiding something and Bruce was going to get to the bottom of it. For now though, Bruce was going to focus on enjoying dinner with Clark, that was all.

They enjoyed the meal and had quiet conversation, Clark informing Bruce that Perry had been quiet pleased with the article Clark had written up about his impromptu afternoon spent with Bruce once he got back to the Planet. Once dinner was done, Alfred had presented them with dessert, his famous triple chocolate mousse, much to both Bruce and Clark's joy. Once all the dishes were cleared away, Bruce relieved Alfred for the night, leaving him and Clark to each other.

" Walk with me Clark." Bruce said as he sent the Kryptonian a serious look.

" Sure Bruce." Clark replied quietly as he and Bruce left the private dining room.

Bruce led the way across the grand living room of the Manor to the start of a long hallway. The pair walked down this corridor at a sedate pace, their hands and shoulders brushing against each other often as Bruce pointed out the various paintings and antiques that lined the walls.

It was when they stopped at a portrait of Bruce's great-great grandfather, a stern looking man with a epic white handlebar mustache, that Bruce finally turned and faced Clark.

" Alright Clark, enough is enough. Tell me what's going on with you." Bruce said, cutting right to the chase.

" What makes you think there's something going on?" Clark countered with a frown.

" You were distracted all throughout dinner, and earlier today when I got you from the Daily Planet. What's on you mind Clark?" Bruce asked as he closed some of the distance between them.

Clark stayed silent, warring with himself about whether or not to come clean to Bruce. Taking a deep breath, his decided on the latter and just say it rather than wax poetic.

" I've decided to leave the Daily Planet." He blurted out.

There was a beat of stunned silence, Bruce gawking wide-eyed at Clark. Then Clark watched as Bruce's entire face darkened into one of quiet fury and determination.

" Who?" Bruce growled, sounding just like his superhero alter-ego.

" Who what?" Clark asked, confused.

" Did someone threaten you? Did someone find out about us and say you had to leave your job or they'd expose you?" Bruce asked with his teeth bared.

" What, no Bruce that not-" Clark tried to explain when Bruce shook his head and turned with purpose.

" I am going to call White right now and get to the bottom of this." Bruce declared.

He had only gotten a few steps before a pair of gentle yet unyielding arms wrapped around his from behind, halting him in his tracks.

" Clark what?" Bruce asked, falling silent as he felt Clark kiss the back of his neck and chuckle.

" Alright settled down my Knight in black body armor." Clark said with a grin.

Bruce deflated a little but remained confused as he turned in Clark's grip and looked at the Kryptinian in askance.

" No one threatened me with anything and the only one who knows about us is Lois, and she only figured it out today when she asked me who I was seeing and you miraculously showed up to whisk me off an an adventure." Clark said as he held Bruce close.

" That doesn't explain why you're leaving a job that you absolutely love." Bruce said flatly as he wrapped his arms around Clark's waist and pressed up fulling against him.

It was here that Clark let out a sad sigh and nodded.

" You're right, I do love my job. But I love being with you more Bruce." Clark said before he leaned in and pressed his forehead to a stunned Bruce's and continued.

" People may not know about us now, but they are going to find out eventually. You're technically my boss and I don't want to put you or anyone else at the paper like Perry or Lois through a scandal. In all honesty I've been feeling restless for a long while and while my job had been fulfilling, I would like to branch out and do other things." Clark explained.

" Like what?" Bruce asked, still a bit stunned but no longer on the warpath as he stroked at Clark's back.

" Well, I've always wanted to try my hand at writing other things besides news articles and maybe I could go freelance. While it's true I can speed across the whole world, I've always wanted to just explore it and travel like a regular person." Clark said before he let out a little chuckle.

" And maybe not so much like a regular person, I mean we have spaceships after all."

Bruce found himself letting out a small huff at that. Clark smiled at him and reached up, gently cupping Bruce's cheek as he spoke.

" Most of all I just want to keep building a life with you Bruce Wayne." He said softly with conviction.

Bruce let out a shaky breath before he leaned up and pressed his lips to Clark's in a chaste kiss. Drawing back and keeping his face close as he spoke.

" I want that too, very much." Bruce said honestly. Then he swallowed and gathered his nerve, hoping his next words didn't completely ruin the moment they were having.

" Stay here with me tonight, and maybe you could..." Bruce trailed, stopping himself.

" I could what Bruce? It's okay, you can tell me." Clark assured.

Bruce shut his eyes and took a deep breath before he opened them and met Clark's questioning gaze head on.

" Make love to me, I want you to make love to me tonight Clark." He said finally.

Stunned silence greeted Bruce, Clark standing there with wide-eyes and mouth agape. Had he just heard Bruce say what he thought he just said?

" B?" Clark asked.

" You heard me Clark." Bruce said firmly before he promptly leaned in and covered Clark's lips with his own in a deep, sensuous kiss.

There was things Clark wanted to say, to gently deny Bruce, but he quickly turned to mush under those warm, gentle lips. He kissed Bruce back fervently, feeling desire unfurl hot in the pit of his stomach. When they broke apart with a gasp several long moments later, Clark looked to Bruce, his eyes searching as he spoke.

" Bruce are you sure? What if I hurt you?" He whispered sadly.

" You won't, I know you won't because I know the kind of control you are capable of. You won't hurt me." Bruce said with certainty.

Clark took a deep breath, still looking unsure before he nodded.

" O-Okay Bruce, but would you just... walk me through it?" He asked, his cheeks flushing as he averted his gaze.

" Of course, we'll take it as slow as you need." Bruce assured before he leaned in and kissed Clark one more time before stepping out of his embrace and reaching for his hand.

Intwining their fingers together, Bruce began to lead Clark out of the long corridor towards the center of the manor. Once they were back at the living room they walked hand in hand, in a charged silence towards the main staircase. Clark could hear Bruce heart pounding as they ascended the stairs, or maybe that was his own heart pounding clear out of his chest.

After what seemed a life age, yet also just the blink of an eye, they were standing before the door to Bruce's bedroom.

Clark had already been inside it numerous times throughout the course of their friendship, coming to check on Bruce whenever he had gotten himself injured or sick. But this was different, this was them coming specifically to this room to come together in the most intimate way.

Bruce reached for the door knob and pushed it open before turning to Clark. Clark nodded before reluctantly letting out of Bruce's hand and stepped across the threshold into Bruce's bedroom. Bruce stepped inside after him and then shut the door. Clark looked around the room. Everything was immaculately in place. The kingsized bed was crisply made with light gray sheets. All the furniture had a modern art-deco feel to it with straight lines and sharp edges.

" C'mon." Bruce said quietly as he placed his hand on the small of Clark's back, Clark feeling a thrill go up his spine as he felt the heat from Bruce's hand through the thin material of his button-up shirt.

As they came to stand before Bruce's immaculately made bed, both men wordlessly toed their shoes off, Clark chuckling softly in his nervousness while Bruce smiled at him fondly. It served to break some of the tension that had settled over them, but not all of it. As they stood facing each other, now shoeless, Clark wordlessly reached up to start unbuttoning his shirt. Bruce closed the distance between them, reaching out and halting Clark's hands. At Clark's look of askance, Bruce just slowly shook his head before he slowly leaned in towards the Kryptonian. Clark smiled shyly at Bruce before he leaned in himself, meeting Bruce half-way. They came together in a deep, yet gentle kiss. For several long moments they simply kissed and enjoyed the feel of each other. Then Bruce decided that it was time to be a little less gentle as with a low growl he started to kiss Clark a little more vigorously.

Clark hummed and melted against Bruce, wrapping his arms around Bruce's shoulders, letting Bruce take control.

Smiling against Clark's lips, Bruce made his next move, backing Clark towards the bed without breaking the kiss. They did break apart with a gasp as the backs of Clark's knees hit the foot of the bed and they gently fell onto Bruce's bed in a tangle of libs and the rustle of clothes. Bruce came to loom over Clark. The chuckles from both me quickly died down into charged silence as they gazed at each other, their desire evident.

Bruce straddled Clark's waist, earning a startled gasp from the Kryptonian. Bruce reached down and gently pulled Clark's thick rimmed glasses off his face, folding them and placing them on the nightstand before turning his attention back to Clark. Smirking sinfully at the Kryptonian, Bruce reached for the hem of his black sweater and slowly, very slowly started to pull it up.

Clark groaned softly and felt his flesh grow hot at Bruce's teasing, his eyes riveted to the sight of Bruce's powerfully built body slowly revealed in the dim light of the room as the sweater was pulled away. The sweater was half-hazardly tossed to the floor and forgotten. Bruce inhaled sharply as Clark reached up and pressed his hands to Bruce's chiseled stomach before slowly starting to trail them up the length of the vigilante's front, his touch like molten lava against Bruce's skin. Clark trailed his hands over Bruce's chest before cupping the sides of Bruce's neck and pulling him down so that he could kiss the billionaire.

Bruce went willingly, kissing Clark bark fervently as he felt Clark wrap his arms around him, his gentle hands touching his back, exploring the rippling muscles and raised scars that littered Bruce's skin. As he kissed Clark, Bruce's own hands sought out the buttons of Clark's shirt, deftly undoing them one by one. When they broke apart with a gasp, Bruce pulled the now unbuttoned shirt open, revealing Clark's own insane physique. Bruce all but lunged forward, Clark crying out as Bruce began assaulting his chest with his lips and his teeth.

With a snarl, Bruce nearly ripped Clark's shirt off him before tossing it away and pressing his bare upper chest against the Kryptonian's. Their twin cries of pleasure at the contact shot through the room.

A few minutes later more articles of clothing were being discarded onto the bedroom floor. Two sets of pants and two pairs of socks, and finally, two sets of underwear leaving Bruce and Clark completely bare before each other.

" What I do Bruce?" Clark whispered as he looked up at Bruce with his blue eyes black with desire, his pupils blown.

" Right now, just watch." Bruce smirked before he leaned over to the night stand and pulled open the drawer, reaching in and pulling out a bottle and a foil wrapped square package. Bruce sat astride Clark, the smirk never leaving his face as he flicked the cap of the bottle of lubricant open with his thumb.

Clark's eyes grew wide, and fresh waves of pure heat washed over him as he watched Bruce liberally coat his fingers and then set to work preparing his body to take on Clark's rather impressive endowments. Clark nearly fell over edge just watching Bruce, but he gritted his teeth and kept control of himself.

Not one to shirk his own responsibility, Clark reached over and picked up the bottle of lubricant and the foil wrapped package to get himself ready, earning an almost feral grin of promise from Bruce.

A few minutes later, Clark's harsh cry mingled with Bruce's breathy groan as they finally, finally came together in the most intimate of ways. Bruce lowered himself fully onto Clark, grinning unashamedly as he watched his lover writhe under him in pure pleasure, breathing hard and trembling.

Once he had given Clark and himself some time to adjust, Bruce then started to move. Clark whole body arched up, as if a live-current were passing through it, his every extraordinary sense on fire and focused solely on Bruce. The rest of the world, with its billions of other inhabitants all faded away.

There was only Bruce, the man he loved.

Letting instinct take over, Clark wrenched himself up into a sitting position and wrapping his arms around Bruce. He sought Bruce's lips in a desperate kiss, the two of them groaning together as their bodies came even closer together. Bruce trailed his hands over every part of Clark he could get to, stroking the Kryptonian's heaving chest and digging his fingertips into his rippling back muscles without worrying about tearing right through the invulnerable flesh.

With a low rumble of his own, Clark twisted them around and pinned Bruce to the bed, the two of them breaking their kiss as Bruce cried out unashamedly as Clark's solid wight settled over him.

" Bruce... Bruce." Clark whispered, sounding and looking absolutely wrecked as he gazed down at Bruce with pure adoration.

" Clark please... please just... move. " Bruce whispered back desperately, the way Clark was looking at him feeling like he was looking straight into the sun itself.

So bright it made his eyes burn.

With a shaky breath, Clark leaned in and pressed his forehead against Bruce's as he drew his hips back and then surged forward.

Bruce and Clark both gasped, wide-eyed and mutually overwhelmed by the sensations that crashed over them as they began to move together and make love. Bruce arched up against Clark and wrapped his legs around Clark's waist, the Kryptonian moaning wantonly and burying his face into Bruce's neck. Clark lapped and kissed at Bruce's neck, reached between then to run his hand over Bruce's chest, and down his stomach, and then finally past his navel, seeking out the other intimate part of the other man.

" C-Clark!" Bruce choked out in a whisper against the Kryptonian's ear, his eyes nearly rolling up into the back of his head as Clark touched him there.

Things quickly devolved after that, neither man knowing where he ended and the other began, there was only just the two of them, together as one. The desperate groans and cries steadily grew louder, the movements more erratic. Then Clark finally hit that one sweet spot that had Bruce unashamedly crying out. Seeing Bruce's reaction, Clark instinctively tried to hit that same spot over and over again.

It proved to be too much for Bruce as he finally fell over the precipice into white, hot ecstasy.

" Clark!" Bruce screamed as his entire body went ridged.

Bruce stiffening around him was what sent Clark over the edge as he with a few more surges forward, his vision went white and he joined Bruce in release.

" Bruce!" Clark cried softly, his voice strangled as he whole body arched magnificently.

For a life age they seemed frozen that way, in the throws of pure bliss. Then like a could of cards against a strong wind, they toppled over into a boneless heap of tangled limbs onto Bruce's bed.

Bruce lay under Clark dazed and pulling in breath after breath while Clark himself wasn't making a sound, just laying there breathing against Bruce's collar bone. When enough sense returned to him, Bruce willed his spent body to move. With a herculean effort, Bruce rolled onto his side, pushing Clark off of himself with a groan. Clark made an inarticulate noise of protest at being moved, but Bruce wrapped his arms around him as fast as he could.

The pair just laid there and stared at each other, just breathed.

It was Bruce who regained the ability to speak first.

" You ok?" He croaked out hoarsely.

Clark found that he could only nod mutely as he reached out and placed his hand over the center of Bruce's chest feeling the steady, now fast beat. Bruce wanted nothing more than to speak, to tell Clark that this had been the best night he had ever spent with anyone, period. Instead, he stayed silent and just smiled at Clark, who shakily smiled back.

Once he felt he had recovered enough, Bruce slowly got to his feet. He took a moment to simply admire Clark in his bed, the Kryptonian gloriously nude and almost glow with shy contentment as he smiled back at Bruce.

Bruce wordlessly held out his hand to Clark, who smiled as he took it and climbed up from the bed as well. They came together in a slow, languid kiss before Bruce started pulling Clark towards his en suite bathroom, a shower was definitely in order and perhaps, a little more pleasurable exploring as well.

A little while later found Bruce and Clark laying together in the former's bed, wrapped in each others arms and Bruce's luxuriously expensive sheets. They lay facing each other, Clark stroking his hand over Bruce's back while the billionaire kept a possessive grip over Clark's sharp him, sharing chaste kisses and still not uttering a single word

They didn't need such declarations or gestures. In this quietness after their coming together for the first time that seemed almost a hallowed thing, they knew nothing else but this.

Bruce Wayne loved Clark Kent, and Clark Kent loved Bruce Wayne.

Two months later, on a planet called Kemooth Prime...

The exotic alien music was pleasant as it swirled through the air, mingling with the many voices all gathered together.

For Bruce though, the music did little to sooth his ire, feeling like nails on a chalkboard in his ears. As he stood in a corner of the great hall by himself and glowered, the reason for his grim anger was standing just a few feet away.

Superman with his stupid perfect curl and stupid perfect blue eyes and stupid gorgeous grin laughing it up with the tall and handsome purple skinned, blue haired local of Kemooth Prime named Zadek.

A few days earlier Hal had come to the League with an urgent message from Oa. This planet, Kemooth Prime was directly in the path of a gargantuan meteor the size of Earth's moon. The senior members of the League had all answered the call, taking a javelin and getting to Kemooth Prime as fast as possible.

While Wonder Woman and Flash went to the surface to help with the planet wide evacuation in case the worst happened, Batman and J'onn had analyzed the composition of the meteor and devised a plan to bore as many holes into the Meteor as they could and then blow the damn thing in half.

The hole boring had fallen on Superman and Martian, while Hawkgirl used her Nth metal mace and Green Lantern his constructs to pound away at the meteor at its weaker points to further damage the behemoth as much as possible. Batman supplied them all with high-powered charges for the main blow up.

With less than twenty miles to impact, Superman flew the charges into the center of the meteor and had nearly been caught in the blast when the charges went off. The meteor blew perfectly in half. Together, Superman and Green Lantern pushed one half of the meteor in one direction, while Martian Manhunter and Hawkgirl shoved the other half. They pushed the two halves far enough apart and away to watch them sail harmlessly past the swirling green and purple planet that had approximately two billion inhabitants, and it had been a beautiful sight to behold.

When they had all landed on the planet they had basically been inundated with the gratitude of Kemooth Prime's people, who were humanoid beings with purple skin and various shades of neon colored hair, and all insanely beautiful looking.

Which brought Bruce back to his brooding. He had already been pissed at Clark for nearly getting blown up, but what was happening in front of him now only made his mood worse.

Zadek was one of the high officials of Kemooth Prime and he had taken quite a shine to Clark, and apparently Clark had taken quiet a shine to him as well if the way they were laughing and conversing now at this honorary banquet that was being held for them was anything to go on.

In the days that they had spent here at Kemooth Prime at the insistence of it's Queen, Bruce had watched Clark get pulled every which way. True, everyone in the League including Bruce himself had been swarmed by admirers and those curious about the world their heroes had come from.

But Zadek though, seemed to take a special interest in Clark, one that Clark appeared to enjoy whole heartedly. Throughout the time that they had been here on this planet, when Clark wasn't with Bruce, Bruce would see him walking off with a grinning Zadek. Even now, Bruce watched as Clark threw his head back and laughed at something Zadek said, the neon blue haired alien looking like the cat that got the cream. Bruce ground his teeth together hard at the sight, his jealously raising its ugly head.

A lot had changed in the past few months. True to his word, Clark had tendered in his resignation at the Daily Planet, much to the shock and sadness of many. Perry had been disappointed and Lois and Jimmy heartbroken, but ultimately Clark had said goodbye on good terms. He had then done a bit of traveling by himself and also started writing his first novel. Bruce had watched as Clark had slowly gained confidence in himself as a bisexual man, which in many ways was great, but in other ways irked him to no end.

Clark Kent, Mr. Mild Mannered, could now flirt with such charm that any man, woman, and otherworldly being would fall under his spell and not mind one bit. On one particular occasion, after the League had helped avert some deadly and destructive wildfires in California, Bruce had watched Clark charm the Hell out of the firefighters and law enforcement. He had gone so far as to make a strong-jawed, tough looking fire chief actually blush.

Now though, now Bruce watched the as the final straw came when Zadek casually leaned in and whispered something in Clark's ear that had the Kryptonian throwing his head back and laughing. That was it, he had to get out of there before he razed everything to the ground. Gritting his teeth, Bruce left the banquet hall with a swirl of his scalloped cape. He reached the mouth of the corridor and let out a small breath, glad to be away from the noise and the scores of people.

Bruce had it in mind to just trudge off to the room that had been provided to him in the palace and just brood there quietly or take a bath, but just as he was about to make his way down the corridor an all too familiar voice sounded.

" B? Hey B."

Bruce gritted his teeth, using every ounce of will he had not to snap, instead turning slowly to see a certain red-caped individual lightly trotting towards him. Bruce stayed silent as he gazed blankly at Clark as the Kryptonian came to stand before him.

" B where are you going?" Clark asked curiously.

" I'm just heading back to my room." Bruce replied curtly.

" Nope, you are coming with me, there are some people who really want to meet you." Clark said, and before Bruce could protest the Kryptonian reached out and firmly, yet gently grasped his wrist and started pulling him back into the hall.

" Clark let go, I am serious." Bruce warned as he tried in vain to dislodge Clark. The Kryptonian was clamped onto him, that was for sure.

" You're always serious." Clark shot back before he looked over his shoulder and sent Bruce one of his patented dazzling smiles.

Bruce felt some of his ire abate and the corners of his lips twitch a little at that smile, but then he felt all good cheer leave him as he realized that Clark was pulling him through the crowds towards none other than Zadek.

Hopped up neon-haired overly flirtatious creep.

Bruce was pulled from his internal diatribe when Clark pulled him forward and Bruce noticed an attractive young Kemoothian female and an equally handsome Kemoothian male were flanking Zadek on either side.

" Well this is him." Clark said proudly as he gestured to Bruce.

Bruce for his part felt warmth at the show, but also deeply confused seeing as to how Zadek and him had already been introduced to each other after the meter crisis had been averted. He turned his attention to Zadek as the alien came forward with a wide grin and his hand outstretched.

" A pleasure to see you again Batman." He said warmly.

Bruce reluctantly accepted the hand, shaking it firmly before letting out.

" Likewise." Bruce said curtly.

Zadek seemed not to notice Bruce's off mood as he smiled and looked to the pair standing with him.

" Ninnat, Raako, this is Batman, the one Superman calls his beloved, the one his eyes shine for above all others." Zadek explained.

Batman felt a jolt go through him at Zadek's words. Zadek knew about him and Clark? Clark called him his beloved?

Bruce turned his gaze sharply to Clark, who had the faintest blush to his cheeks as he smiled at him shyly and shrugged. Bruce's attention was taken again as the female and male Kemoothian's stepped forward. It was the female who held out her hand first.

" Greetings Batman, I am Ninnat, wife of Zadek." She said warmly.

Bruce blinked at Ninnat and them remembered his manners. He gently took Ninnat's hand and offered her a small nod.

" An honor to meet you Ninnat." Bruce said before he turned his attention to the male who stepped forward.

" I greet you as well Batman, I am Raako, husband of Zadek." Raako said in greeting.

In an instant all the breath exited Bruce's body for a moment. Wife... and husband? Bruce quickly shook himself and took Raako's hand in a firm shake, all the while feeling both stunned and mortified.

" Pleasure to meet you as well Raako." Bruce managed to say, his tongue feeling like lead in his mouth.

" Do forgive our insistence, but after hearing Superman speak of you with such pride and love, we simply had to meet you properly." Ninnat said as Zadek came and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, while taking one of Raako's hands with his other.

Bruce felt his face heat up with embarrassment, both at the way the three Kemoothians were looking at him like he was something exquisite and also for his own foolishness.

" It's no problem." Bruce said pleasantly enough before his curiosity got the better of him.

" Is this the norm here on Kemooth Prime to have a spouse of both genders?" He asked, genuinely curious.

" It is one form of marriage, yes. Ninnat was my childhood sweetheart and then five moons ago we met Raako and found that we just had to have him with us." Zadek said with a smile to both his wife and his husband.

" Others can have spouses of each gender or the same gender, depending of how one's life and preferences go." Raako explained.

" You are more accepting than many on our world." Clark commented as he stepped closer to Bruce.

Bruce silently agreed and sighed.

After that, Raako and Ninnat all but pounced on Bruce, taking him with them to the large banquet tables laden with mountains of assorted delicacies, some maybe a bit more alive than others. Bruce allowed them to, his mood greatly improved, but now with burning guilt churning in his belly.

Bruce let Raako and Ninnat basically dote on him for a full hour, sampling some of the dishes that were scanned and deemed safe for a human to consume. Then he made his way back to Clark.

" Hey, I am gonna head back to my room." Bruce said quietly, feeling the guilt inside him expand like a chasm when Clark looked at him with concern.

" Are you okay Bruce? I'll come with you." Clark said. Bruce just shook his head and sent the Kryptonian a small smile.

" No Clark, you just stay here and enjoy the party with everyone. Everything is okay, but you know me." Bruce said with one of his signature smirks.

Clark looked like he wanted to protest, but deflated. He reached out and squeezed Bruce's shoulder in a simple, friendly gesture. Bruce felt his body grown warm at the touch regardless. He gave Clark a small nod before stepping away and cutting through the crowd, nodding at Diana and J'onn as he passed them before walking out of the banquet hall.

As he made his way down the corridor of the Kemoothian palace with his blue and purple walls and gold curtains everywhere, Bruce allowed himself to feel the full desolation of what he had done wash over him.

He had jumped to the wrong conclusions, again, and nearly hurt an undeserving Clark because of it.

When he reached the room that had been designated to him, Bruce trudged inside and shut the door. He went around the room shutting of the lanterns filled with glowing white and yellow energy, plunging the room into darkness. Bruce sat down heavily on the foot of the plush, circular bed that stood in the middle of the room. He pushed his cowl off his face and then just sat there in dejection, Clark's words from all those months ago haunting him.

" You took my family from me."

" I needed you and you did this to me."

" ...I'm not sure I want to love you anymore Bruce."

As he let out a shaky breath and felt his eyes burn, Bruce hunched over and held his head in his hands.

He could have sat like that for hours or even days, Bruce was so lost in his melancholy. In actuality it was only twenty minutes before there was a light gust of air, and the sound of fabric gently rustling against the breeze.

Bruce looked up towards the open balcony attached to the room and felt a job go through him as a familiar tall, caped figure stood silhouetted against the moonlight from outside.

" Hope you don't mind me just dropping in."

Bruce stayed silent and averted his gaze. No sooner had he done so, the bed was dipping beside him with a second body and a plate with what appeared to be a small blue and white mousse cake appeared in his line of vision.

" I don't think it's wise for you to keep me company right now Clark." Bruce said, even as he accepted the plate and looked up at his quietly smiling lover who held a an exotic looking two pronged fork in his hand.

" Who ever said I was wise?" Clark asked as he promptly dipped the fork into the cake and then held up a forkful of the fluffy desert to Bruce.

With a sigh, Bruce caved a little as he leaned in and took the offering. The cake, which he thought would be a sugar bomb actually tasted fruity and tangy, like a cross between passionfruit and raspberries. With his smile widening, Clark took forkful for himself and enjoyed the cake as well. Together in the dark of the room, the pair wordlessly ate the cake, Clark feeding Bruce until the Gotham Bat took the fork from him and fed him a few bites till there was nothing left. Clark took the empty plate and set it aside on a nearby table before coming back to Bruce's side.

The pair sat in silence until Bruce finally spoke.

" Thanks, for the cake. It was delicious." He said casually.

" I know, I had like five of them and saved you one before Barry could finish them all off." Clark replied.

" Hmm." Bruce hummed, not surprised in the least. Thankfully J'onn and Hal would there to make sure Barry didn't end up eating anything that would make him sick.

Clark and Bruce sat in silence for a few minutes longer before Clark finally broke the silence.

" What's going on with you Bruce? Why are you sitting here all alone in the dark looking like the Batmobile's engine stalled?"

That got a fleeting snort out of Bruce before the Bat grew somber again as he shook his head.

" You won't let this go until I tell you, will you?" He asked knowingly.

" You know me too Bruce." Clark countered with a smile.

" I didn't know you when it really mattered." Bruce finally said quietly, sadly.

" What?" Clark asked, eying the drop in Bruce's mood and demeanor.

" You needed me, and instead of being there for you, I cut you out of my life and hurt you so much." Bruce said softly, his guilt threatening to strangle him.

" Bruce?" Clark asked in concern as he reached out and took Bruce's face into his hands.

He gently made Bruce look at him and felt his heart lurch as the quiet devastation written across the other man's face.

" Bruce, what's going on? Where is this coming from?" Clark asked.

" I jumped to conclusions back then, I wrote you off as a homophobe and made you suffer needlessly. And now, tonight I... tonight I almost did the exact same thing." Bruce finally said.

" What do you mean?" Clark asked, utterly confused.

With a look of deep shame, Bruce spoke.

" You and Zadek, I just... I saw the two of you getting along so well and I just..." Bruce trailed off, feeling his face heat up.

" You got jealous and thought that Zadek was gonna steal me away?" Clark asked knowingly, but not laughing.

" Yeah, only to wind up looking absolutely foolish since the guy is happily married to not just one but two absolutely wonderful people." Bruce quipped flatly before he rose from the bed and walked out to the balcony. He held the railing and looked out into the bright cityscape that surrounded the Kemoothian grand palace, everything having an iridescent quality to it under the silver moonlight.

Clark followed after him and came to stand behind the vigilante, pressing his front up against Bruce's back and placing his hands on Bruce's hips as he spoke.

" That can't be all that's got you so twisted up. Talk to me Bruce." Clark said quietly before he pressed his forehead to the back of Bruce's head.

" I was angry with you too, for spending so much time with Zadek. It was stupid, absurd, you have been nothing but wonderful to me since we've been together and I know that you're committed to me I just..." Bruce trailed off.

Clark let go of Bruce's hips and quickly wrapped his arms around him, pulling Bruce in and holding him close.

" Oh Bruce." Clark murmured softly, feeling his own heart twist.

He could feel the guilt and regret radiating off of Bruce in wave, and it absolutely killed him. Clark gently pulled Bruce around so that he was face to face with the other man.

" Bruce, just because we had such a hard time in the beginning doesn't mean you're suddenly not allowed to feel things like jealousy, that you aren't allowed to make mistakes. You saw me spending time with Zadek and you didn't like it, but you didn't bite my head off and accuse me of anything, you were just going to come here to your room and brood, weren't you?" Clark said with certainty.

Bruce nodded his head, feeling his face heat up.

" Well, I have felt the same way. I've seen you at those swanky, overpriced parties where you act the fool and waltz it up with those models and I've snapped a few pencils in half at some of their antics towards you, but I have never doubted you either Bruce. I know how possessive you are, because I am the exact same way. But we are okay Bruce, we're okay." Clark assured.

Bruce let out a soft breath and then nodded before he leaned in and sought out Clark's lips and a gentle kiss, one which Clark whole-heartedly returned as he smiled against Bruce's lips and melted against him. Bruce reached up and cupped Clark's face, their gentle kiss slowly morphing into something deeper. When they drew apart several long moments later, they were both breathing hard as they gazed into each other's eyes as they held each other close. It was Clark who broke the silence.

" Bruce, one of the reasons why I talked with Zadek so much was because he mentioned some places in this city that are specifically designed for couples. The Kemoothians, they believe that there should always be a place where you and your partner can go to have time together, so they built these special gardens throughout the city. Zadek actually gave me an access key. I was going to ask if we could go tomorrow-"

" We're going right now." Bruce said, effectively cutting Clark off as he pulled his cowl back over his face.

Clark chuckled warmly before he pulled Bruce in close. Then they were up in the air, soaring from the palace balcony over the glowing city. Bruce could fly plenty on his own, he had several planes at his disposal, but there was something about flying with Clark that was an experience that stood alone. The feel of the air rushing over his face and through his cape, to have Clark's arms strong and warm around him, to see the joy on the Kryptonian's face, all made flying this way something Bruce secretly cherished. Of course he'd always grumble at Clark just to keep up appearances, he was Batman after all.

They flew about half a mile away from the palace before Clark smoothly descended from the skies. They landed together before a giant, rose gold arched gate that was flanked on either side by ornate statues that looked like swirling columns of fire. Bruce observed that the area was mostly deserted and he was glad. He was here to be with Clark, not get mobbed by Kemoothian admirers no matter how much they wished to convey their gratitude.

Clark quickly fished the access key Zadek had been kind enough to give him from his pocket and led Bruce towards the gate. Clark took the key, which was shaped like an oval with an almost glowing white stone in its center and pressed it to the plane, square panel at the center of the gate. The key began to glow and seemed to melt into the panel a little before a seam appeared at the middle of the gate. With a metallic chime the gate parted at the middle and the two halves fell away to reveal a gravel pathway that had some of the stones glowing in swirling patterns of iridescent blue. Flanking either side of this path were these tall, dark green plants that swirled upward and swayed in the soft breeze, like kelp did under water.

Clark turned to Bruce and then bowed like a gentleman, gesturing for him to go first with a smile. Bruce found himself smiling back, remembering the first time they had worked together, and how Clark had punched his way straight through a metal wall and then did the same thing, bowing to him and gesturing for him to proceed first.

" You learned." Bruce quipped good-naturedly as he stepped over the threshold onto the the glowing gravel path and waited.

Clark grinned at Bruce before he stepped over to the gate to retrieve the oval key and then hurried over to Bruce, the gate smoothly shutting behind them with a soft chime. As Clark and Bruce walked along the path, their shoulders would brush often. They would keep stealing glances at each other. The air around them was fragrant and warm, there was a serenity about the place that put them both at ease. They walked the rest of the path in silence until they reached its end, where a small, greenhouse like building stood.

A tall, slender Kemoothian woman with neon green hair and long, flowing white robes was inside, along with a few other who wore similar white robes. The lady noticed their arrival through the glass and hurried outside to greet them.

" Welcome, welcome to you both. I am Nichima, head gardner of this Dashuir Garden." The Lady said with a smile as she seemed to almost float towards them.

" Hello." Clark greeted while Bruce nodded. They watched as the woman's smile brightened even further.

" Oh my, you are from that group of other worlders who saved us, the ones called Superman and Batman!" She said excitedly before she turned to the house and gestured rapidly for the others to come out.

There was a bit of a mad scramble as the other garden employees all came rushing out and lining up. There was recognition and excitement in the many eyes. As one Nichima and her staff all bowed deeply to Clark and Bruce. Clark shifted a little, slightly embarrassed while Bruce stood outwardly neutral, but inwardly touched by the gesture.

" How may we, the keepers of this Dashuri Garden serve you this evening?" The lady asked eagerly.

" The one known as Zadek informed me of what gardens such as this one are used for, to garner closeness between couples. My partner and I would like to experience the garden for ourselves." Clark explained, looking to Bruce in surprise when the Dark Knight wordlessly reached out and took his hand, squeezing it firmly and blatantly before the Kemoothians.

The Kemoothians themselves didn't so much as bat an eye as Nichima just smiled in approval before turning to her staff.

" Chagi and Nyoto." She called out.

From the line up two males, a tall and well built one with blue hair and a slightly shorter one with bright purple hair stepped forward and bowed formally to the Nichima and then to Bruce and Clark.

" These are two of my most senior attendants. They shall take you to the grand pavilion and see to your every need and desire." Nichima explained.

" Thank you." Clark said before Bruce stepped forward and spoke.

" Thank you for you kind offer, but may we have something smaller, more..."

" Intimate?" Nichima asked with a warm, knowing look.

Clark found himself ducking his head a little as he smiled shyly, while Bruce wordlessly nodded, glad that his cowl covered most of his face, because he was sure that even he was blushing a little.

" Think nothing of it gentlemen, we have the perfect place that will suit your desires." Nichima said before she looked to Chagi and Nyoto, who both nodded in understanding.

After that, Nichima and the rest of the staff all bowed to Clark and Bruce, who bowed back before they gracefully filed back into the green house like structure, while Chagi and Nyoto remained and stepped forward.

" It is our honor to serve you." Chagi grinned.

" Please, follow us." Nyoto said as he gestured for them to follow him down another gravel path, this one with glowing orange and red stones in a wave pattern.

The quartet walked down the path in relative silence, Clark and Bruce peppering Chagi and Nyoto with a few questions here and there about the exotic looking plants that glowed and sparkled as they passed them by. They walked for a good ten minutes until they reached a small clearing, at the center of which stood a giant, weeping willow like tree with its branches and leaves forming a perfect dome that touched the blue grass that surrounded it.

" Since you have elected for something smaller than the grand pavilion, we bring you here to one of the Grina Trees. Please come, this way." Nyoto explained as he gestured for Bruce and Clark to follow him and Chagi.

The four made their way across the blue grass plain and came to stand before the unique looking tree. Bruce observes that the trees leaves were large and circular, dense and opaque, perfect for privace. Chagi stepped forward and reached for some of the dense leaves and branches while Nyoto stood to attention beside him.

" Please enter." Chagi said.

Now it was Bruce who silently ushered Clark inside first, earning a small chuckle from the Kryptonian.

" Oh wow." Clark breathed as they beheld what was hidden behind the curtain of the Grina Tree's leaves.

At the center was the trees thick trunk, with glowing swirls of soft free light emanating through the thick bark. The blue grass was thicker here, and up near the canopy were six floating orbs that emanated soft white light, illuminating everything. There was a small table for two set up at one side of the area, and a small pool of rippling water was situated at the other side. At the center by the trunk was a veritable mountain of plush looking pillows.

Clark and Bruce listened intently as Chagi and Nyoto showed them around and explained some of the hidden features of the couple's oasis that had been set up. They showed the pair where the button to call them was, and also the chests hidden in the grass by the trunk of the tree that held some plush looking bath robes and blankets, along with various supplies. They also showed them how the whole environment was self cleaning, and how to turn off the orbs of light. Most importantly, the two attendant's showed them where the lavatory was hidden which was always a plus. Chagi and Nyoto then took their leave, insuring Bruce and Clark that they would be close by to provide them anything they needed, and standing guard to ensure utmost privacy.

Bruce and Clark did not immediately pounce on each other and dissolve into hot and heavy passion as one might assume. Instead, the pair did a bit more exploring of their surroundings. Bruce opened one of the hidden chests and decided to have a look at the various bottles and containers, using the scanner in his gauntlet to analyze chemical compositions and get a feel for what the items were and whether they were safe or not. Clark flew up to the orbs of light to get a better look at them and to also see the top of the tree. When Bruce looked up he felt a fond smile spread across his lips as he saw that Clark had pushed his head through some of the wide, circular leaves of the Garina tree to have a look outside. Clark was Earth's mightiest hero, but sometimes he could be downright silly.

Bruce stepped away from the chest and made his way towards the mountain of pillows. He reached for his utility belt and undid it with practiced ease before setting it aside on the grass. He then toed off his boots and socks, sighing quietly at how heavenly soft the grass was beneath his feet. He was about to reach for the hidden clasps that held his cape to his shoulders when a pair of warm, familiar hands beat him to it. Bruce relaxed a little and let Clark divest him of his cape.

Clark went so far as to neatly fold the garment before placing it on the grass beside Bruce's boots and belt.

" Thanks." Bruce said quietly as he went about taking off his spiked gauntlets and heavy gloves.

While he did that, Clark went about pulling off his own boots and then undoing his own cape. He folded them up into a pile right next to Bruce's stuff. They continued to dress in relative silence, Clark once again stepping in and undoing the zipper at the back of Bruce's armor for him. Clark peeled off the top of his own uniform and then paused to watch Bruce pull apart his open armor, revealing his powerful back, and the many scars that littered it. They divested themselves of everything but their undergarments before they both laid down together onto the pillows and the soft grass.

They stayed that way for a while, just laying there side by side, gazing up at the glowing orbs of light high up above and not saying a word. It was finally Bruce who turned over onto his side, Clark mirroring the motion to face him as he spoke.

" You were planning something. You said you were going to ask me to come here tomorrow but I made you push up your plans. So tell me Boy Scout, what do you want to do?" Bruce asked, his voice a deep rumble that had a thrill going up Clark's spine.

" We've been together for ten months now, and they've been wonderful, you made them wonderful for me B." Clark said with a warm smile as he reached out and cupped the side of Bruce's neck.

" Thank you." He said softly, meaning it with all his heart.

" You're welcome, and you've been amazing too." Bruce said quietly, feeling shy under Clark's gratitude filled gaze.

Clark's smile grew as he leaned in and pressed a lingering peck to Bruce's lips, one which Bruce wholeheartedly returned before drawing back enough to meet those electric blue eyes as he spoke.

" You've been patient with me, helping me get comfortable with my bisexuality. You've given me so much." Clark said softly.

" You gave me just as much." Bruce said firmly, before guilt spread across his face.

" Even then I almost let my jealousy get the better of me tonight and-" The rest of Bruce's quiet diatribe against himself was gently halted as Clark pressed the tips of two of his fingers to Bruce's lips, silencing him.

" You're jealousy is part of what got us to finally reconcile in the first place, and its a part of you that I have no problem dealing with because its something I have in me too. What matters is that you didn't hurt me because of it, you were just going to walk away and brood. You did nothing wrong B, nothing." Clark assured before he drew his hand away from Bruce's lips and trailed it down his neck before reaching the center of his chest, over Bruce's heart.

The feel of Clark's warm hand against his heartbeat made something warm and possessive unfurl in the pit of his stomach. Taking in a deep breath, Clark spoke.

" You already have my heart, but there's something I want you to have." Clark explained quietly, feeling his own heart start to pound against his sternum.

" What Clark, what is it?" Bruce asked as he reached up and covered the hand Clark had on his chest.

" My body. It's time you claimed what's rightfully yours. Claim me like I've claimed you Bruce Wayne." Clark said firmly.

The air shifted between them, going from calm to charged in the span of a blink. Bruce wrapped his fingers around Clark's on his chest and squeezed them hard enough to where normal bones would have shattered. Swallowing thickly, his throat feeling dry as a desert, Bruce looked Clark straight in the eye as he spoke.

" Are you sure about this Clark? Because I'll only do this if you're absolutely okay with it." Bruce said, his tone leaving no doubt as to how serious he was.

" I love you, and yeah, I am sure. I want you to take me, I want you to show me who I belong to. So what are you-mmph!"

The rest of what Clark was going to saw was effectively silenced by a hot, unrelenting mouth sealing itself over his own in a deep, hungry kiss that actually made Clark's toes curl up against the soft blue grass. Clark groaned against Bruce's mouth as he whole heartedly returned the kiss. They lost themselves in the feel of each other. They kissed until the need for air became too for Bruce to ignore. They broke apart with a gasp. Bruce, with his electric blue eyes gone lack with desire, wasted no time as he sharply sat up and then yanked Clark up into his arms. Bruce's arms went around Clark's well built frame like a vice while he buried his face into the Kryptonian's neck.

Clark's sharp cry ended in an unashamed moan as he felt Bruce's teeth sink deep into the flesh of his neck, sending jolts of pleasure through his whole body. Bruce knew full well that had Clark been a normal human, his teeth would have pierced right through and drawn blood at such rough treatment. But since Clark was who he was, Bruce's teeth barely left any marks. It was equal parts a good thing and a bad one. On the one hand Bruce had no desire to cause Clark any actual injury, but on the other he wanted to mark up that glorious neck for all its worth damn it!

Bruce drew back and took Clark's lips in another fiery kiss, Clark wrapping his arms around the other man and splaying his hands over Bruce's broad back. Clark could feel the muscles coiling and shifting beneath his palms, raw power just radiating off of Bruce like a low hum.

Bruce trailed his hand up Clark's own formidable back and then gripped the back of his head tightly as he started biting and licking at every inch of Clark's neck and throat he could get to. Clark moaned wantonly as he closed his eyes and lost himself to Bruce's ministrations. Bruce kissed and bit his way down the length of Clark's throat, then over his collarbone and down his chest until he reached the little dusky bud that graced his lightly hair-dusted pectoral.

" Bruce!" Clark yelled as Bruce promptly bit down on the bud.

Clark's whole body went rigid and arched magnificently against Bruce. Bruce shuddered a little as he felt Clark's fingers digging into hi snack. After he worried the bud with his teeth for a few moments more, Bruce wrenched himself away and sought out Clark's panting lips. They groaned and hummed in mutual pleasure as they plundered each other's mouths. With a low growl, Bruce raked his nails over Clark's ribs and then down his sides until he reached the Kryptonian's trim waist, right above the waistband of the black boxer briefs Clark still had on.

Bruce broke the kiss and looked at Clark in askance. Clark sent Bruce a tender look before he leaned in and pressed his forehead to Bruce's before nodding. Letting out a shaky breath, Bruce tucked his hands under the waistband of Clark's underwear and possessively cupped the supple flesh hidden beneath it. He used his grip to pull Clark impossibly closer, grinding their hips together. Bruce and Clark both let out wanton noises at the contact before Clark all but smashed his mouth over Bruce's in another desperate kiss.

Bruce kissed Clark back and then slowly leaned forward, using his weight to make the Kryptonian finally fall backwards onto the soft blue grass. Bruce fell right on top of him and they broke apart with a gasp. Without taking his gaze off of Clark's flushed face, Bruce quickly divested that Kryptonian of his final article of clothing, tossing it away in the general direction of their respective piles of clothing.

Clark was bare before Bruce, feeling another wave of heat unfurl in his stomach as he watched the billionaire hungrily raked his eyes over him in his nudeness. Bruce let his eyes travel over Clark, admiring and yearning. Not being able to stand it, Clark reached up and trailed his hand down Bruce's flank before hooking his fingers into the waistband of the dark gray boxers Bruce was still wearing. Bruce smiled and then leaned in, kissing Clark lightly as he felt the Kryptonian go ahead and pull the underwear off him. This too was tossed away and forgotten as Bruce and Clark were finally bare before each other.

" Let me just go get some-" Bruce began to say as he moved to get up, Clark reached out and wrapped an arm around his neck, halting him.

Clark pushed himself up onto an elbow and leaned into Bruce so that his lips were against the vigilante's ear as he spoke.

" I don't need anything. I have precise muscle control and I have been practicing. You won't hurt me Bruce so stop wasting time and take what I want you to have." Clark whispered before he bolting nipped at Bruce's earlobe.

For a moment Bruce was frozen where he was, Clark's words making something in Bruce's brain short-circuit. Then something else seemed to snap as with a shaky breath that ended in a low growl, Bruce shoved Clark back down onto the grass and pushed the Kryptonian's thighs apart with his hands. Bruce shifted closer and knelt between Clark's thighs as he loomed over the Kryptonian. Knowing that there was no going back, Clark trailed his hands up Bruce's arms until he could cup the sides of his neck, gazing up at the man he loved with his blue eyes over bright.

There was a moment of stillness between them, almost hallowed in its silence. Then Clark let out a shaky breath and nodded wordlessly. Bruce felt a tell-tale burn behind his own eyes as he leaned down and kissed Clark with infinite gentleness while he reached down and guided himself towards the main act.

A few moments later, Clark soft, strangle scream mingled with Bruce's breathy groan as the final barrier between them was broken. True to his words, Clark's body had no problem accommodating Bruce. Bruce's eyes nearly rolled up into his head as he sank into the most perfect heat he had ever felt in all his life. Every single nerve ending in his body was alight with pleasure as he finally joined his body with Clark's. Clark writhed and moaned at the exquisite sensation of having Bruce with him in the most intimate way known to the Universe. He let go of Bruce's neck and wrapped his arms around Bruce, kneading and stroking at his back while he arched up into him. With a rumble of approval, Bruce took Clark's mouth in a sloppy kiss before he drew his hips back and then surged forward, finally moving.

Clark loud, unabashed cries rang out through the oasis the Grina tree provided, as Bruce made love to him. Clark's cries may or may not have been loud enough for Chagi and Nyoto who were outside standing guard to share a knowing look and a smile before they wordlessly moved a little further, to stand guard with just a tad more distance.

Several long and immensely pleasurable hours later...

The orbs of swirling white light that were floating up above near the canopy of the Grina tree were now dimmed, plunging everything into semi-darkness. Down below on the plush blue grass, two figures law intwined in each other's arms amidst the mountain of soft, odd-shaped pillows with a downey light blue blanket covering them from the waist down.

Clark drew back as he pressed a final kiss to a sleepy Bruce's lips. The billionaire stared back at him with his eyes hooded and filled with warmth. Clark was thoroughly spent himself. They had made love for hours, bringing each other to the heights of pleasure as many times as they could manage. Now was the quietness, the intimate silence where grand gestures or carnal acts were no longer necessary.

Clark sighed as he felt Bruce's hand slowing stroking up the length of his back. The touch sent quiet bolts of pleasure through Clark's whole being. He had finally broken the last barrier between him and Bruce, he had finally given his body over to the man he loved.

He didn't know what tomorrow would bring, or even the next hour, but as Clark shifted closer and tucked his head into Bruce's neck, all he did know what that he was here with Bruce, and Bruce was here with him.

Bruce tightened his arms around Clark, reaching down to pull the blanket that covered them up all the way so that they were both fully ensconced in its softness. Bruce laid there and listened as Clark's breath finally evened out, and his body relaxed against his own. Stroking his hand down Clark's back a final time, Bruce at last gave in to his body's satisfied and well-earned exhaustion, his eyes drifting shut as he joined his Kryptonian in sleep.

Two months later back on Earth...

It was a crisp, cool night over Gotham City. While most were tucked away safely in their beds after a long days work, others were only now coming alive to enjoy what the night had to offer.

At their own risk of course.

From where they stood atop the head of a gigantic, snarling gargoyle Batman and Robin gazed out at the city they swore to protect.

Batman stood tall and imposing, his scalloped cape billowing out about him in the wind. Beside him, Robin stood with his green domino mask and black and yellow cape, holding his fist in his hand and twisting it lightly in anticipation.

Things were quiet at the moment, but they rarely every stayed that way. This was Gotham after all. The distant roar of an explosion had Batman and Robin both turned in time to see the large plume of smoke that rose up about a mile out.

Batman and Robin both turned share a knowing look before in perfect unison they pulled out their grappling guns. They each shot their grappling hooks securely into a nearby building and then in a flurry of capes and wind, Batman and Robin descended from their perches like shadowy specters and touching down to where the Batmobile was waiting for them.

Turned out, The Joker and Harley Quinn had just robbed a bank and then blew it up just for the fun of it. Now the Clown Prince and his equally deranged princess were making their getaway in typical fashion by driving their new and improved, garishly grinning Joker mobile through the streets of Gotham, plowing through every other car unfortunate enough to be in their path.

Absolute chaos and terror.

Then the Batmobile was on the scene with a loud roar of its engines as Batman and Robin began their pursuit of the deranged clowns.

The chase lasted a good half an hour until Batman was able to get Joker and Harley to drive into a deserted part of Gotham. There, he executed a perfect pit maneuver that sent the Jokermobile crashing into an abandoned lot.

A face off had ensued after that, Batman taking on his arch-nemesis and Robin taking on his devoted lover. Punches were landed and bullets were dodge but by the end of it Joker and Harley Quinn were left battered, bruised, and neatly tied up next to the flaming wreckage of the Jokermobile, ready for the members of the GCPD who arrived shortly after.

But Batman and Robin didn't stick around to see Joker and Harley carted off to Arkham. No, they had to hurry home.

With a roar, the Batmobile made quick work of getting out of the congested city towards the outskirts, where a British gentleman and a man from Kansas would be waiting for them at Wayne Manor.

About half an hour later found Bruce and Dick, both changed out of their uniforms and into civilian garb, hurrying up the steps of the Batcave and into the main hour.

" Master Bruce, Master Dick, I am quite pleased that you both made it back in time." Alfred said in greeting as Bruce and Dick emerged from behind the grandfather clock that hid the secret doorway to the Batcave.

" As if we'd miss this." Dick quipped, while Bruce let out a small huff of laughter.

Together the three headed out of Bruce's private study and made their way to the family dining room. When they got there, they saw that the table was immaculately set with four places, and there were already bowls and plates of food laid out. For once this was not Alfred's handiwork, but that of Wayne Manor's newest resident.

No sooner had Bruce and Dick entered with Alfred through the main door, the swinging door that led to the kitchen at the opposite end of the dining room fell open to reveal Clark Kent, dressed casually in a light blue dress shirt and jeans, carrying a large metal tray with laden with large rump roast and vegetables on it in one hand, and a bowl of steaming hot mashed potatoes in the other.

" Hey you guys, glad you made it back in time!" Clark said with a grin as he made his way to the table to set the roast down.

Bruce found himself smiling quietly as he watched Dick immediately run over to help Clark, even though the Man of Steel didn't really need it. As he watched his adopted son and his lover smiling and talking animately with each other as they set the plates of food down on the table, Bruce took a moment to remember.

A lot had happened in that last few months, a lot had changed.

True to Clark's prediction, the rest of the world found out that billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne was dating Clark Kent, former reporter for the Daily Planet, hailing from a small town in Kansas. However, the revelation came not from a paparazzo getting a lucky shot of them in a compromising position. No, it came when Bruce asked Clark to be his date at the annual Thomas and Martha Wayne Foundation's annual charity gala and Clark had accepted.

They had arrived both dressed to the nines in tuxedos, Bruce still acting tipsy and foolish, only now Clark was there keeping him out of trouble. Many had gazed at them both in utter disbelief, while others were not surprised in the least. Clark himself had handled things at the party like a pro, having been a member of the press himself, he had been ready for the barrage of questions thrown at him left and right. He even went to far as to charm some of the most snooty members of Gotham's upper crust. By the end of the night, Bruce and Clark found themselves to be the newest media darlings.

Things had gotten a bit hectic after that, hungry tabloid journalists wanting every scrap of information they could get about Bruce Wayne's newest squeeze trying to hound everyone from Clark's former colleagues at the Daily Planet to his parents in Kansas. They were no match for Lois Lane or Perry White, and Bruce personally made sure that none of these characters could get within a mile of Martha and Jonathan Kent.

Bruce and Clark themselves proved very elusive to capture on film after their grand debut, a combination of Clark's super speed, Bruce's latest camera obscuring tech, and the two of them being experts at hiding in plain sight.

It was in the midst of the initial chaos that Bruce had asked Clark to move here to the Manor in secret, so that those foolish pests with cameras could keep staking out Clark's modest Metropolis apartment and be none the wiser that their quarry was safely with Bruce in Gotham. Clark had initially refused, but then relented since he was more than capable of reaching Metropolis from Gotham whenever Superman was needed.

Gradually, the media frenzy died down to an article here, an entertainment news segment there. The general consensus was that everyone was surprised to see the often philandering, air-headed owner of Wayne Enterprises actually in a serious relationship that was lasting for longer than a few weeks.

" Are you alright sir?" Came Alfred's voice, effectively bringing Bruce back to the present.

" Oh, I am fine Alfred, just lost in thought for a moment." Bruce assured as he and Alfred made their way to the table.

Bruce smiled warmly as he saw Clark make his way around the table towards him, looking like something straight out of a dream. They came together in a chaste kiss, Alfred smiling in approval while Dick made the obligatory gagging noise. When they drew back, Clark smiled shyly at Bruce as he spoke.

" Hope you're hungry."

" Starving." Bruce said with one of his good-natured smirks.

Clark chuckled before he took Bruce's hand and led him to the dinner table.

" Just so you know, I asked Ma for her secret recipe for the roast and the mashed potatoes." Clark murmured for Bruce to hear.

" Awesome." Bruce said simply, though there was a definite speed in his step upon hearing this, much to Clark's amusement.

Bruce sat down at the head of the table, Dick and Clark taking the seats on either side of him as Alfred took over serving duties. Clark looked like he wanted to protest, but Alfred quelled the Man of Steel with just a single look. It was only after Alfred had served the three of them that he allowed Clark to get up and fix his plate for him.

After that, the Wayne family settled in for a quiet, yet absolutely wonderful dinner together. Ma Kent's roast and mashed potatoes were devoured till only tidbits were left. Throughout the dinner, Clark held Bruce's hand, the two of them listening on with fondness as Dick animately described the night's earlier events, how they had kicked Joker and Harley's crazy asses straight back to Gotham.

" Language Master Dick." Alfred scolded lightly, though his eyes were warm.

" Sorry Alfred." Dick replied, looking contrite for a moment before animately returning to his recount.

Once dinner was concluded, Alfred relented and allowed Clark to clear the table, the Kryptonian using some of that inhuman speed to have the left overs stored away in the fridge, the plates and utensils all washed, dried, and then tucked away back in there place in the cabinets, and the table wiped clean, all in the span of perhaps five minutes.

" Impressive as always sir." Alfred said with his usual, infallible nonchalance.

" Thank you Alfred, but no one will ever hold a candle to you." Clark said with a grin.

" Precisely." Alfred said with mischief in his weathered eyes as Dick and Clark both laughed out loud, Bruce allowing himself a small chuckle.

" Now then, all of you proceed to the family room. I shall return with dessert promptly." Alfred said, smartly turning and heading into the kitchen before Clark could get a word in edgewise.

Clark ducked his head in mock defeat, smiling as Bruce and Dick led him out of the dining room and to the family room.

A little while later found Bruce and Clark sitting on the sofa and Dick sitting on the floor in front of them, all three of them enjoying slices of Alfred's famous salted caramel cheesecake. Alfred himself sat off to one side, enjoying a slice himself at the insistence of his three boys. They were all watching the latest Gray Ghost movie that had just come out on DVD and absolutely riveted by it.

When they had all eaten their slices, Alfred dutifully cleared the plates away before returning to enjoy the rest of the movie. Bruce wordlessly slung his arm around Clark and pulled him in close. Clark for his part reached up and twined his fingers with Bruce's at his shoulder as he turned his head to meet Bruce's warm gaze. For a long moment they just stared at each other. Tonight was no ordinary night.

Tonight had marked them making it a full year together, and what a year it had been. Clark didn't need dinner at a fancy restaurant, and Bruce felt that Clark was the greatest gift he could ever receive. All they needed was this, a quiet dinner to show off Clark's amazing cooking skill, Alfred providing an exquisite desert, and all of them together enjoying the escapades of one of their favorite fictional heroes. They had had a rough start, and many ups and downs, but somehow they had managed to get to where they were now, somewhere good in love.

" Happy anniversary Clark." He said softly, earning a quiet, happy grin from Clark.

" Happy anniversary Bruce." Clark replied quietly.

They leaned in and came together in a gentle kiss, Bruce reaching up and cupping Clark's cheek with his free hand. Alfred and Dick both noticed the lovebirds and shared a knowing smile before turning back to the movie. When Bruce and Clark drew back from each other, they too shared a soft chuckle at their own sappiness before turning back to the movie.

One year down, forever to go.

The End.


End file.
